Maid in Love
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Matsumoto is a poor woman taking care of her mother, struggling to support the both of them. Then she gets a new job that is Kami send but could someone from her past be behind it? Please read and review its much better than the summery thanks! Chapter five is now up! Chapter five has a slight citrus at the end, so changing the rating to M! Last chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a GinXMatsumoto story. Please read and review let me know what you think about it, Thanks!

A/N : I don't own any of the characters or the series Bleach this story is just for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Matsumoto sighed as she stepped out into the bright sun. How was she supposed to tell her mother that the banks wouldn't lend then any more money? Wouldn't wasn't the word more like couldn't; they were two months behind on their mortgage. Bills were months past due, it was a lucky thing she had saved a few bucks here and there to keep the electricity on or else they would be living in the dark. She glanced across the street walking in a steady pace to the nearest bus stop.

She took a seat on the bench and glanced down at her watch. The bus should be there any minute. If it wasn't she would be late and Kami knows she can't be late again or she would get fired. As the bus pulled up she took a seat in the back and fished out her cell. She dialed her mom and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The feeble old voiced crackled through on the phone. She was only 65 yet she looked close into her 80s. The last few years had taken a toll on her mother's body.

"Mom, it's me Matsumoto how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm ok dearie, how did the meeting go?" she could hear drowsiness in her mother's voice.

"Not so well mom, the banks won't give us an extension. I don't know what to do, we have until the end of this month to pay it or they are going to take it mom. I am going to see if I can get a few more hours at work in today. Will you be ok for a few more hours alone?"

"Yes I will be fine, don't worry about me, if I need anything I can always go next door, the young lady that lives there is quite kind."

"Ok love you mom I'll call in a bit." She listened to her mom's goodbye and hung up. She slumped back into her seat defeated. Even if she managed to get three or more hours in during her shift it still wouldn't be enough to pay off the mortgage. She glanced out at the passing cars and buildings as her mind drifted away to two years ago.

"Mom! Mom?" Matsumoto walked through the house searching for her mother. They had just got there about an hour ago. The house wasn't that big so they would be done in no time at all. Usually she started on one side her mother on the other. She had finished hers and made her way to the middle usually her mom would be there done also, but today she wasn't. "Mom!?" She walked around the nicely decorated rooms in search of her mom. She ended up at the last room all the way in the back.

She pushed open the door, and glanced around the room. She found her mom laying on the floor she grabbed her phone dialed 911 and tried to help her mother. She was in the hospital for two weeks recovering from a stroke. When she finally brought her home she looked pale and weak and as the days passed it was obvious she wouldn't be back to her old self anytime soon. Matsumoto started picking up more shifts just to pay for the in house nurse but before long she had to let her go they just couldn't afford to pay her anymore.

Matsumoto jumped out of her reprieve as the bus came to a stop. She scrambled to make it out the door and into the warm sunshine. She walked the few blocks left to her job. She was right on time the manager was opening the door.

"You're here on time Rangiku. I'm a bit surprised."

Matsumoto laughed and nodded her head, it looked as if she was the first person there she would be able to pick the job she wanted. As she went through the list of clients for the day she found one not too far away she could walk and make it by 7:30 if she headed out now. She took up the slip and headed to the front desk.

"Hey Jean, I'm going to head out now."

"Uh Rangiku…" She glanced at the computer then at Matsumotos time card. "Hold on a second let me pull this up."

Matsumoto sighed what was wrong now? Usually she just took the card wrote down the number for the client and let her on her way.

"Actually Rangiku there's a note here that you have to go to 21 Blue Street. Someone special requested you. "

"Huh?" Matsumoto shook her head, "I can't do it, that's way out of the way by the time I get there I won't have any time to do my work …"

"Here, is the note and some taxi fare left for you."

Matsumoto nodded as she grabbed the note and the cash and then had the receptionist call a cab for her.

When the cab arrived she handed the address to the cab driver and read the note.

***Dutiful Maids**

I would like to reserve the service of Rangiku Matsumoto for the weeks of 1/10-2/5. I've heard from a friend that she is a very wonderful housekeeper and she was very respectful of their home. She did an impeccable job, cleaning their house thoroughly and that is just what I am in need of. I will not be in the home until 2/5 but because the home is big I need it to be thoroughly cleaned so when I do arrive I don't have to worry about anything. I will be sending the payment electrionally so each week at the rate of 20.75 an hour and I expect her to be there at least five hours a day. I am sorry I was not able to come in personally but please give her the envelope, the keys and the card which her payments will be loaded onto each week and I will send your fee directly. If you have any questions or need more information you can reach my secretary at 957-365-2966.

From the desk of

Winston incorpate.

Matsumoto gasped as she read and reread the letter. She could never imagine getting 20.75 for a housekeeping gig. She sighed if this was true by the end of the month she would then have more than enough to pay for the bills if she stayed a few extra hours each day. She would have to call her mom as soon as found out if this was real or not. She picked up the small envelope and went through the contents. Two small keys and a Visa card with her name on it were tucked inside along with a hundred dollar bill. She glanced around making sure cameras wouldn't pop out of nowhere and she wasn't on some hidden game show or something.

"Hey Lady were here."

Matsumoto pulled out the 100 and handed it to the man he gave her the change and she stepped out a gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the huge mansion that stood a little ways from where she stood. It was beautiful. The outside was painted in a vibrant peach color with white trimmings. She unlocked the huge gate and stepped through into a fantasy land. Well that's the way it seemed to her. The garden was filled with flowers of all different shapes and sizes and the grass was the greenest she had ever seen. She stared around in amazement as she walked to the front door. Even the door knob was exceptional it was carved in what looked like crystal. She opened the door slowly and walked through.

She was amazed at how beautiful and untouched everything looked in there. The floor in the foyer was hardwood that looked like it was worth more than she would ever make in a lifetime. As she made her way through the house checking each room everything looked expensive. She sighed to herself as she ended up in the kitchen. It was tiled and the cabinets were a bright shade of light brown. Everything looked preserved as if no one ever touched them.

She glanced at her watch now seeing the house she could see how they would pay such a huge price for a housekeeper but she wasn't complaining at all. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and took off her jacket she had been wearing and went to the foyer she would start there and work her way to the living room.

Matsumoto had been hard at work for four hours before she went to the kitchen to have lunch. She sat at the huge table and slowly unpacked her lunch. As she ate she let herself imagine what it would be like if she lived there, if this was her house and she wasn't just cleaning it. She would have enough money to pay for the proper care her mother needed. She wouldn't have to worry about bills or any of that other stuff. As that thought rolled out of her head another came in. One filled with him.

She sighed a frown on her pretty face. Gin had promised her this. A big house for them to live in, no thoughts in the world but each other. She was transported back to when she had first met him. He had approached her so charmingly his intention so blatant. She had been taken aback by his forwardness, she had never had a man pay so much attention to he asked her out she could hardly refuse. They met the next night and he took her to dinner. They had fun, she had enjoyed herself immensely he asked her out for another date for the next time and she had accepted again.

That week had been one of the best her life, it felt like a fairytale and she was the princess getting swept off her feet by the prince. She sighed pushing away her food having lost her appetite. She stood packing away the leftovers and called her mom.

"Mom."

"Hi honey, how is work?"

Matsumoto smiled to herself, "Well I have good news mom."

"The bank decided to extend the loan after all?"

She could hear the hopeful ness in her mother's voice which made her smile more " No mom, I got a job that's going to be paying 20.75 and hour for the next month I get paid every week mom, we will be able to keep the house after all."

"Really honey I am so happy, thank Kami!" Her mother's excitement was contagious and she began to laugh with her. "You have to tell me about it when you get home."

"I will mom, love you." She hung up and went back to work finishing in the living room and started on the second living room.

It hit five and she left, locking up behind her. She sighed as she said goodbye to her dream house and stood outside waiting for the cab.

-A week or so later-

Matsumoto sat down for lunch, she had been coming there for a week and half now. She was halfway done with the cleaning, choosing one day to re dust. She munched at the turkey and cheese sandwich. It had been awhile since she was able to have one. Turkey had been out of her budget for a while. She smiled at the simple pleasure and stepped out into the back yard. It was absolutely gorgeous. She wasn't sure but there had to be a maintenance guy that came and took care of the lawn and the different vegetables and fruits in the garden.

She sat underneath a big apple tree and stared across what seemed like acres and acres of land. The glint off her finger caught her eye. She didn't know why she kept it. Her wedding ring. She should have gotten rid of it when she had broken off their marriage but she kept it because in some silly way it reminded her of the better times.

They had only been dating for eight months when he took her the beach; it had been a fun day of frolicking in the water and a nice little picnic under a canopy. Her mother had been there too that was when she could go out and enjoy herself instead of being stuck in the house. AS the sun was setting and they were packing up, Gin had pulled her aside. He took her hand in his and pulled her close kissing her tenderly then reaching into his bag he pulled out a small black box. She had jumped back in surprised knowing what was coming but not believing. He had proposed to her then. Professing his undying love for her. Promising her the sun and the moon if she would be his. Matsumoto frowned then, it had never happen. He hadn't loved her truly. Infatuated maybe but not love why he of would… Her cell rang bringing her out of her thoughts.

Another bill collector she ignored it and went back to work.

Gin sat behind his office desk he flipped open his laptop, typing in his passcodes he pulled up a live stream. He stared intently at the screen a small smile on his face. He had been watching her for the past week, enjoying every moment her beautiful face was on the screen.

He had finally found her after searching for three years. He could remember the last time he had seen her, her face pale, the look of shock then total disgust on her face. She had called him all the names in the book and said she hated him, and then stormed out, leaving everything behind.

He called her constantly but she never answered until one day the line was disconnected. He went to her home, her mother's home, any friend she had but no one knew where she was. She had simply disappeared. He spent countless sleepless hours looking for her until three months ago, when someone called him and gave him her address.

He had been skeptical at first but the person had said that she was worried about her. Her mother was sick and Matsumoto had been working long hours wearing herself out she needed help.

He had waited until he knew she wasn't home and went there, taking in where she lived now. It was a dump. A small one-bedroom shanty. He cursed at how she could have let this happen, why she was living in such a rundown dump with her mother no less. Was she so prideful that she wouldn't ask anyone for help?

He had left surveying her house and done a little research. Finding out that she had left her job when she had left him and moved here because it was cheap. She took a job as a housekeeper with her mother and has been doing that ever since but it wasn't enough money to pay the bills. The house was going to be in foreclosure if they didn't pay. He had wanted to call her and offer to take her away, to pay for her mom to get the best care money could buy but after the way she had stormed out he knew she wouldn't talk to him, much less take any help from him. He had thought up this little plan to kill two birds with one stone.

He could help her out and also get to see her as often as he wanted, which he did. Most of his work hours were spent on his laptop watching her as she went around cleaning his house. Whatever room she went to he followed. She was still the same beautiful girl he married, all though she looked skinnier her hair always up in a ponytail. He sighed; she had always worn her hair down for him, because he had liked it that way. Her strawberry blonde locks are what caught his eye the first time he saw her walking casually down street. She had been so beautiful he was mesmerized by it; he had to just go up and talk to her.

He closed the screen as she went to another room and glanced at his watch. A few more hours and he would go back to the hotel.

"Mr. Gin, you have a call on line one."

"Thank you Diane."

Gin picked up the phone and waited. "Um… hello?" Gin flipped open his laptop and searched through the cameras it was her. Her voice sounded so soft and delicate through the receiver. He watched as she tucked a loose strand behind her hair.

"Yes? May I ask who is speaking?"

"Um, I'm Ran…Rangiku Matsumoto…I'm the housekeeper you hired from Dutiful Maids."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes…um…no ..."

"What is it Mrs. Matsumoto is it?"

"it's just Ms. And I've been hearing meowing…I was wondering if you had a cat or something because It's been in the back yard every day I come here and a few times its tried to get inside. I wasn't sure if…"

"It's not. Call animal control and get it off my property."

Matsumoto glanced at the receiver and frowned. What a jerk, he had no reason to raise his voice at her, "Ok I'm sorry to bother it won't happen again."

"Ms. Matsumoto."

"Yes sir?"

Gin stood silent for a second racking his brain. He didn't want her to stop talking he missed hearing her voice; it was like music to his ears right now. "The house, it's not too difficult of a job is it?"

"Oh no sir, even though it's huge I've been making my way through it. It's a gorgeous house and the garden is..." she stopped herself, this was her boss she was speaking to.

"Thanks hopefully my wife feels the same."

Of course, no man buys a house like this for himself, maybe that's who she was getting it ready for. It was properly a surprise for his wife and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"I'm sure she will, I should get back to work now."

"Ok Ms. Matsumoto if anything should come up please don't hesitate to call me."

Matsumoto nodded then hung up. She took a seat in the soft plush chair and sighed deeply. He sounded a lot like Gin, yet she knew it was impossible. To have a house like this you would have to be rich and Gin was far from it actually. When they were together he was working a 9-5 at some place but it would have been impossible for him make that much in three years. She shook her head trying to get his voice out of her mind, if there was one person she never wanted to see again it was him.

She marveled at how little it took for her to think about him again, but she wanted to forget him and their sham of a marriage, "Well" she said aloud, "I don't think you could call that a marriage, you weren't even married for two days." She smiled bitterly to herself that was what she got from the man who said he loved her more that life itself, a small Vegas wedding and a few hours of being married before he showed his true colors. She glanced at her watch it was time to go. Her mother would be expecting her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two of "Maid in Love" (Well that's all I could think of for the tittle right now) I hope you guys like it, thanks for the reviews/follows on this story. I always appreciate the feedback, helps me grow more as a writer! Thanks now on to the story as always please R/R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, so pls don't sue lol, this story is just for mine and maybe others enjoyment.

Gin stood impatiently outside, waiting for someone to answer. He had knocked then rang the doorbell twice, he could have sworn he heard someone call out yet still no one came to the door. He peeked around the corner catching a glimpse of someone as he walked around back. The backyard was just as bad as the front, weeds growing everywhere the whole yard in disarray. He stepped cautiously over a fallen log and glanced around, his eyes landing on an old lady crouched down.

"Excuse me." He called out but the woman didn't look up maybe she hadn't heard him, she was quite old after all, "Excuse me ma'am." He said louder and she turned her head and looked in his direction.

He was a little taken back, it was Muriel, but she looked different, she had aged significantly. The last time he had seen her she and Matsumoto could have easily been mistaken as sisters they had looked so much alike. The situation was way worse than he had first thought.

"Yes?" Muriel stood up slowly her hand on her hip as she adjusted the glasses on her small nose, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually Muriel."

She stepped a little closer and peered at him, "Are you from the bank? We will have the money by the end of the month." She turned away then dismissing him without another thought.

"No I'm not from the bank; in fact I just wanted to talk to you."

Muriel nodded but continued to work on the little garden.

Gin surveyed her for a few seconds still not believing it was her, "Do you live here alone?"

She glanced at him and shook her head, "What kind of question is that?" Muriel eyed him wearily, He was dressed sharp, in a charcoal gray suit, he didn't look dangerous but she knew from experience that people weren't always as they seem, "I live with my daughter but she's out at the moment she will be back very soon though." She made a show to look down at the plain silver watch on her wrist.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to offend, just looks as if no one's done yard work here for a while."

"My poor daughter hasn't the time for yard work and I am in no condition to do it so sorry if it offends you, I'll see if Ran can take a few hours out of her busy schedule to make it all nice for you."

Gin laughed out loud, yea it was Muriel alright, her appearance might have changed but she was still as sharp and witty as ever.

"No, no need Muriel. What condition do you have if you don't mind me asking?"

She stood walking to the back porch, "I can't take any more of the sun, come in if you want to."

Gin followed her inside taking in the mess and disarray of the kitchen. There was dirty dishes in the sink, the cupboards were broken everything looked dirty. He followed her into the living or what appeared to be the living room, as with the kitchen it was a mess clothes strewn all over the "couches".

"Sorry it's such a mess in here but I've haven't had a chance to clean it. " She moved a few articles of clothing and offered him a seat. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks Muriel, I'm fine, I would really like to talk to you about the for sale sign you have out front."

Muriel stood up shakily and glared at him, "No we aren't selling; this is our home, the bank put that sign out there but it will be gone at the end of the month my daughter will pay it off by then."

"I'm sorry, but this house is just what I'm looking for, and no offence but if the bank is selling then ya aint got the money to keep it up I wanna make an offer on it."

Again she eyed him suspiciously, "You want to buy it?"

"Yes ma'am, name ya price and it's yours. I'm looking for a nice homely place for my wife's mother and this area is quiet, and seems peaceful it's perfect for her. Of course it could do with some fixing up." He glanced around already imagining how it would look after he had some work done on it.

"That's real nice of you Mr…?"

"You can call me Ginaru." He grinned and she frowned at him.

"I'll have to talk to my daughter about it first, if you want to leave a card we'll get back to you on your offer."

Gin riffled through his wallet pulling out a card with one of his associates name on it and handed to her, "Whatever ya price I'm willing to pay, don't forget that Muriel."

She nodded and turned away from him.

"Thanks for your time ma'am." Gin turned and walked off his smile growing bigger by the moment. Everything was going according to plan, all he need now was for her to accept.

Matsumoto ran her hand through her hair and put it up in a high ponytail. The bathroom had been the hardest part so far, even though it seems as if no one has ever lived there the dust that had collected was substantial. She was finally done, she glanced at her watch and toyed with the idea of diddle-dallying for a few more hours.

She was putting away her supplies when her phone rang , " Hello?" she said hesitantly she didn't know the number and she hardly got calls from anyone besides debt collectors and her mom.

"Ms. Matsumoto?"

"Are you looking for Rangiku or Muriel Matsumoto?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Yes this is her, how…"

"Hold please."

Matsumoto glanced at the number again and listened to the soft rock elevator music playing.

"Rangiku? It's Mr. Ichi from Winston incorpate I hired you to clean my house."

"Oh yes sorry, I didn't recognize the number, how may I help you."

"The cat have you gotten rid of it?"

Matsumoto glanced at the small light brown cat a few feet away licking happily at a bowl of milk.

Gin watched the anxious look skitter across her face. He already knew she hadn't, he had watched as each day she fed him, and occasionally played with him.

"No…I mean yes sir I did." Matsumoto made a silent gesture to the cat and it glanced at her then went back to lapping the milk.

"Good, I don't like strays, let me know how much and I will reimburse you for the trip over to the animal shelter."

Matsumoto stared at the little cat, "Oh it was no trouble there's one close to my house."

Gin smiled to himself, she was still the same always thinking about others. "Ok, that wasn't the only reason I called, it seems as if my plans have changed and I will be there earlier than I expected. Is the house up to par?"

"Umm..." She glanced around she had most of the house done, only a few rooms in the back " Yes pretty much it's done just a few rooms, they are in the back area though so.."

"That's perfect just what I wanted to hear. I should be there in a few days."

"Ok, I'll try and finish up as much as I can sir."

"Call me Ichi."

"Ok, Ichi would you like me to get any of the bedrooms ready for guest?"

"No just the master bedroom, make sure the living rooms are done also. If you could would you go out and get some items for the pantry and some toiletries for the bathrooms."

Matsumoto frowned; she didn't have the money for that, even if he was to reimburse her it wouldn't be in time. "Do you have a preference of brands for the toiletries and what kind of food will you like?"

Gin smirked to himself, she was so clueless, "I'll leave that up to you."

She nodded absentmindly thinking about what a rich guy would like.

"Rangiku." Matsumoto felt a tingle roll down her spine when he said her name, a cool shiver of awakening in her most private parts.

"Ye…yes sir." She managed to stutter out trying to squelch that familiar feeling.

"Even though I'll be there early, I'm not canceling the contract, on the contrary I would like to offer you a live-in position." Gin watched her face as he said that. The range of emotion that ran across it was amusing.

"Live in?" Matsumoto barely got the words out, "I don't know if that will be possible..."

"The pay will be negotiable but I will make it worth your while, plus you'll have a room to yourself in the house. Of course you won't have to worry about food cost or anything like that. All that I will require of you is cleaning, cooking, and be available whenever I need you."

Matsumoto's hand flew to her mouth; he was offering her a dream job. The house was no problem at all and the food wouldn't be anything to do, she stopped for a second, "I don't know, I live with my mom and she can't really stay on her own."

"There's plenty of room, she's invited to stay also."

Matsumoto jumped a little excitement bubbling in her system. She had to call her mom. She could let the bank take the house and stay here save up and get a new one. "Ichi, can I call my mom…"

"Yes think about it and get back to me as soon as possible."

"Thank you I will!" she exclaimed as she hung up. She squealed happily as she set the phone down. It's like everything in her life was changing around for the better. She let the cat out then went back to work, mulling over his offer and deciding the best way to bring it up to her mother.

-A few hours later-

Matsumoto ran a hand across her brow, she had totally redone the master bedroom, washing the sheets and spreading the bed, dusting everywhere, and vacuuming. She grabbed her phone and stepped outside, she would call the cab in a few minutes but first she had to talk to her mother. She sat on one of the outside swings enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on her skin. Kami willing in a few days she wouldn't have to worry about anything, well not anything she would use her pay to hire the best nurse or maybe put her mother in a high-end nursing facility where she would be able to be taken care of 24/7.

She dialed her mom's familiar number and was surprised when there wasn't an answer. She called her again and this time she got her.

"Mom are you alright?"

"Oh yes dear you caught me just coming out of the shower, is everything alright there?"

Matsumoto let out a sigh of relief, she really did hate leaving her mom alone, "Yes I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh I have some big news too but you go first honey."

"Ok the guy that hired me to clean this house asked if I would like to be a live-in housekeeper. He said that we can negotiate the price but he's going to give me and you a room, separate rooms at that. All I have to do is cook and clean and if he needs something in the off hours I just have to get it for him. It isn't going to be hard at all mom, I pretty much do what I have been doing. I'll just have to brush up on my cooking skills though. I think that we could live here and pay off the house and then when that's done we can get a new one or something. What do you think mom?"

The line was silent for a few minutes and Matsumoto was worried her mom didn't like the idea, "Mom?"

"Yes I'm here honey, just thinking how perfect this is. Just earlier some guy came here and offered to buy our house. He said whatever the price he'll pay it, he gave me his card and told me to get back with him."

Matsumoto stood up only to sit down again. "Mom why didn't you call me earlier that's awesome, call him back and say we'll take him up on his offer and I'll call my boss and let him know. I'll be home in a bit love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie."

Matsumoto hung up and screamed out happily to the empty night sky, how could their life have changed so much in the course of a few weeks. The last few years had been tough and now it seems as if everything was changing, everything was going their way. She calmed herself down then dialed Ichi's number.

"Thank you for calling Winston incorpate how may I assist you today?"

"I'm calling for Ichi…I'm Rangiku…"

"Hold please."

Matsumoto listened to the soft rock as she stared at the beautiful flowers.

"Matsumoto? Have you decided on my offer?"

"Yes, I've talked to my mom and she said I should take you up on it."

"Great, you just made my day Matsumoto, I'll draw up the contract and send it over tomorrow."

"Contract?" Matsumoto responded a little confused.

"Yes of course, it will just outline your duties that I expect of you, your pay and things like that. It's nothing to worry about, just some peace of mind on my part."

"Peace of mind?"

"Yes, I've hired a live in before and she was horrible, she never cooked, and she spent more time in front of the TV than cleaning my house. Just a precaution my dear, I'll make it out for six months as a trial period; if you do well I'll extend it. Does that sound good to you?"

Matsumoto nodded "Yes that's fine Ichi."

"Ok, please sign it and put it in the master bedroom I'll get it as soon as I arrive, also I would like you to start immediately so please have your stuff moved in by Friday, I don't want moving trucks outside my house while I'm there."

"Ok I'll start packing tonight, thank you so much for this!"

"Don't thank me yet Matsumoto, remember please pick up the items I asked for and stock the pantry."

"Ok I will do that today."

"Ok." The phone clicked and the dial tone rang in her ear. Matsumoto sighed as she went out the front door, she wasn't sure if there was a shopping mall around here or not. She walked a few blocks before giving up and calling a cab.

-Later-

"I'll call him back now, how much do you think I should say?" Muriel sat a few feet away from her phone in hand, a small smile on her face.

"Well we owe the bank the 50k, so maybe we ask for 60k just to get our other bills in order." Matsumoto, went through another box and put it in the throw away corner. Half the stuff they had was old crap they had collected through the years, they couldn't bring it with them.

"Ok, I'm going to call him now."

Matsumoto nodded then went to her room and started to pack her clothes. Most of it was garbage, worn out pieces. She pulled out a box from under her bed and nostalgia hit her like a bag of bricks. They were letters and little trinkets Gin had given her. She picked up one from the top and read it

Moto,

I miss ya a lot, sorry I couldn't be there for ya moms birthday but I promise ya it's for a good reason. I'm so close to getting this job, if I do we will be living pretty and you won't have to worry about anything ever again Moto. I wish I could be there with ya, I miss ya beautiful face your laughter I'll send another in a few days hopefully with good news. Love you Moto-san.

She frowned why did she keep this shit? All it was was a reminder of what a liar he had been. She should take them out back and burn every single one of them but she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to do it, no matter how much he had hurt her, she had been in love with him. For the short time they had been together they were happy, if he hadn't went away on that trip who knows where they would be now. She sighed and stuffed the letters back in the little box and put that too in her suitcase.

"Rangiku, I got some good news." Muriel hobbled into her room a beaming smile on her face, "I told him we would sell for 50k he said no he wouldn't accept that, and then he offered me 100k. He said he would feel horrible taking it for that price because it was such a nice house in a great location."

Matsumoto's eyes widen as her mom retold the conversation, "You're not joking are you mom?"

"I wouldn't do that honey, I told him yes we'll take it, he is going to bring a check over tomorrow." Muriel's smile widened, less than a month ago they were stuck in debt, worried about losing their home.

"Ok mom you're going to have to handle that, tomorrow I'll rent a moving truck and haul our stuff over and do a little shopping ok?"

Muriel nodded and they went back to packing each with a million dollar grin on their faces.

-Next Day-

It was six in the evening; she had finally finished all the moving. She sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. Glancing around the room, minus the boxes that sat in one corner, it was gorgeous. There was a huge walk-in in closet and a bathroom, with a standing shower and a huge bath tub. Her mother's room was almost the same minus the bathtub; it was just as nicely decorated with a terrace that looked out across the huge backyard.

She had already done the shopping for her boss and put everything where it belonged. The pantry was fully stocked with any and everything you could imagine. The Master bedroom had been redone she cleaned it top to bottom and made sure everything looked right. She had found the 'contract' on the front step. She had read most of it, but it had to be like fifty pages long. She agreed with the terms on what she had to do, and what he would pay her. She trusted him for some reason so, she didn't bother to go through it thoroughly. She had signed it and set it down on the night stand in the master bedroom.

In an hour or so she would go pick up her mom bring her here then drop off the rental. She began to unpack, by the time it was time to leave most of her clothes hung in the walk-in and her nick-knacks littered the huge dresser in the room. She locked up turning off the lights and left.

She slowly skidded to a stop on the opposite side of the street; a shiny black car was pulled up in front of the house. She thought they would have been done already; she glanced around to see if anyone was coming out. She debated on waiting or just going to see who this ultra-generous guy was. For some reason though she felt like going in might foul up the deal so she sat back and watched the house intently.

Matsumoto frowned as she glanced at her watch for what seemed like the thousand time, only a few minutes had passed but she was getting antsy. Then the door opened, and a tall guy stepped out, dressed in black jeans and sweatshirt ,followed by her mother. Her mom had the biggest smile on her face as she talked to the guy, they were laughing like old friends. She couldn't really see his face very clearly the hood and glasses hid most his features. He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. She sulked low in the seat and waited till she heard the car pull away.

When she was sure it was gone she glanced around before going the house.

"Rangiku?"

"Yes mom it's just me, how did it go?"

"Great," Muriel pulled out the envelope and handed to Matsumoto, "it's a check for 100k, and his card, 'in case' we need anything."

Matsumoto glanced at the check over and over, trying to find anything to say it was fake, everything about it looked real enough, they would know once they deposited in the bank. "Let's go to the bank right now and make sure this is the real deal."

Muriel nodded and they left, looking back once to say good bye to their little house.

-A little while later-

Matsumoto and Muriel sat silently in the gentle ride moving truck. They had deposited the check into the bank, tomorrow they would know if it was real or not. The atm accepted it, but once the money showed up in the account they would know.

She slowed as she pulled up to their new home. She frowned as she turned off the car. The lights were on. She could have sworn she had turned them off and set the alarm before she left. "Mom stay here, something is wrong." Muriel nodded and Matsumoto slowly got out of the truck with her phone in hand. She made her way silently to the front door. She checked the doorknob it was unlocked she walked in carefully glancing around. Nothing looked out of place.

She checked the kitchen then the living room and sighed she was being super paranoid. She stuck her phone back in her pocket and laid down the knife she had taken up in the kitchen. She must have been tired and left the lights on.

She turned to leave and jumped, her hand went to her chest over her erratic heartbeat. She took deep breaths trying to calm down. There in front of her stood a tall guy, dressed in costume or what appeared to be a phantom of the opera suit; a half masked covering his face, long black hair flowing away from it.

"Sorry did I scare ya?" The soft silky voice flowed over her body. " My flight was a bit early."

A/N: That's the second chapter, hope you guys liked it, also sorry for taking so long for this chapter, next one shouldn't be such a wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: This is the third chapter of Maid in Love, sorry it has been awhile since I updated. Went on a little mini-vacation which I enjoyed a lot. Anyways please read and review and let me know what you think thanks! Also thanks for all the reviews/ followers I really appreciate it!

Matsumoto stood there finally catching her breathe. "No, just wasn't expecting anyone to be here." He smiled and her heart stopped for a second. His smile was devastating. A row of pearly white teeth gleamed at her. His eyes bored into her from beneath his mask.

"I meant to call ya, to let you know. Slipped my mind I guess." He shrugged and turned away going to the small bar in the corner. "You want a drink?"

Matsumoto surveyed him, as he moved. He was tall yet graceful, his black hair flowing behind him. "No thanks, I left my mom in the car," she laughed nervously "thought someone broke in or something since the light was on."

He turned and glanced at her, a grin spread across his lips. "Nope it's just me. Get your mom, get her settled in and meet me back here in an hour."

Matsumoto nodded taking one more look at him before she disappeared out the door.

"Mom, he's here already." Matsumoto help her mom out of the van, grabbing her small purse, walking her across the street.

"I thought you said he would be here tomorrow Hun."

"I thought so too, He wants me to get you settled in then go back and talk to him in the sitting room. I'm worried mom."

"Why Ran?" Muriel stopped for a second and looked at her daughter, a small smile on her face." Don't worry, you've done a great job in there everything is spotless. From what I've seen you've done all that he asked so don't worry yourself."

Matsumoto smiled, her mom caught on so quick. "You really think so?"

Muriel squeezed her hand slightly, "I'm sure he's not going to fire you."

Matsumoto nodded and walked her in; she took a quick peep into the sitting room he wasn't there anymore. They walked quietly back to her mom's room "Ok mom, I've already put your clothes up in the closet, there's some bottle water in the nightstand if you get thirsty. Your medicine is in the cabinet remember to take it before you fall asleep."

Muriel sighed, and rolled her eyes, "Stop fussing over me honey, I'm fine go and talk to him."

Matsumoto chuckled and hugged her mom then left.

-Sitting Room-

She walked in slowly; he was standing with his back towards her at the window. He took a sip of his drink and muttered something to himself. She watched him closely. His slows steady movements as he rose his glass to his lips. The column of his throat as it slipped down.

She felt weird in his presence, something about him was off, besides the funny clothes he was wearing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. "Ichi?" Her voice was low a pitch above a whisper.

He turned to her and gestured for her to sit down, she took the seat opposite of him, her eyes darting to random things in the room but his face. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes Matsumoto. Again I'm sorry for the scare earlier."

"Its…its ok, I over reacted." She giggled uncertainly, as she fiddled with her ring, her gaze fixed on it intently.

He watched as she toyed with her ring, taking note that she still kept it, it was on the wrong finger though. "Ya don't have to be nervous Matsumoto, I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work. The house looks fantastic." He sat across from her and she smiled at him timidly.

"Thanks, I hope the toiletries I bought are to your liking."

"Yea there perfect. You really did go above and beyond for me Matsumoto, I am truly grateful for that."

She nodded slowly letting his praise sink in. She shifted a bit in her seat her eyes roaming over the sitting room then landed on him. His get up still had her speculating. "I put the contract on your nightstand."

"Yes I seen it, thank you again for that, it really does put my mind at ease. I'm glad you accepted all the terms of it." He smirked at her then, and a wave of unknown sensation washed over her. It wasn't his earlier charming grin, this one held something else in it.

"Yes well this job is an opportunity I couldn't give up. I mean where else could I get a job paying what you're paying me along with two free rooms and all I got to do is some housework and cooking?" She chuckled again uneasily, she wasn't trying to make it seem like he was fool for paying so much for nothing.

"I'm glad you think so Matsumoto. But as for tonight I need a favor."

"Favor?"

He nodded a smirk creeping over his lips, "I need a date for a party tonight. I don't wanna be the only guy there without one." He took a sip of his drink his eyes never leaving hers.

Matsumoto fidgeted in her seat her boss just asked her out on a date, well not really a date date. What about his wife? Where was she at? "Umm, I don't know Ichi I can't really leave my mom alone for so long…and I really don't have anything to wear… I just…"

He held up his hand silencing her, "I can get someone to come over and take care of your mom while we are gone and as for a dress, it's a costume party you can wear whatever ya want to."

Matsumoto didn't know what to say, if she said no she would be on his bad side and the moment she did something wrong he would void the contract. If she said yes she would feel weird being at the party, where undoubtly his friends would be there knowing she wasn't his wife and probably thinking she was his mistress. Beside she hadn't been to any kind of party in a few years, she ceased doing that when she left Gin.

"If you're really worried about it, there's a closet full of my wife clothes upstairs, I'm sure you could find something in there that's appropriate." His eyes never left her face. He watched as the emotions skittered across her face. She looked so exquisite just sitting there with that anxious look on her face.

"Ok I'll go Ichi give me a little time to get ready."

"Good, I'll call and get a nurse over here; the dresses are in the second room on the right upstairs."

Matsumoto nodded and walked off, her mind racing, a favor he said. She made her way to her mom's room checking on her she was tucked away in bed sleeping already, she smiled to herself as she wished her mom a goodnight then made her way upstairs to find something to wear.

As she went through the closet she marveled at the beautiful array of garments. There was so much clothes in there shirts, pants dresses her mind was spinning as she searched through the huge walk in closet. She was half way through it when she pulled out a ballroom dress that was peach with a tight bodice and full skirt. She held it up it was gorgeous. She glanced at the tag it was her size.

About an hour later Matsumoto was showered, her hair piled on top of her head in a soft curls, with light make-up on. She felt weird as she slipped the dress on. It was his wife's yet here she was putting it on. She pondered if he had talked to his wife about her, or if he asked her if it was ok. She glanced at the full mirror. Her reflection gazed back at her, she looked like a princess. She hadn't felt like this since she had been with Gin. He had made her feel special for the time they had been together. He had made her feel like the only woman in the world. She sighed and turned away from the mirror.

She made her way slowly down the stairs, holding the skirt up above her ankles. She was going to have to spend the whole time making sure nothing happened to the dress.

Ichi stood in the siting room staring at the grandfather clock. He had his secretary pick out what was currently fashionable and had the whole wardrobe flown in and packed away when he got there. He hoped that they were the right size, he had gone off of memory but it had been a few years and she was thinner. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and he stepped out. She was breathe taking as she came down, taking each step carefully, her eyes darting around an unsure look on her face. The dress she had chosen was perfect; the bodice clung to her big breast and tiny waist. The skirt poofed out around her hips that swayed as she took each daintily step.

He had to hold his breath as he watched her, It had been to long since he seen such a perfect sight.

"S…sorry I took so long Ichi…I wasn't sure of what to wear." She said hesitantly.

"No worries Matsumoto, you look beautiful." He held out his hand and she took it shyly, "Won't I be the envy of every one there?" He smiled down at her as he led her to his car.

-Later-

Matsumoto smiled at the 'vampire' she was dancing with. She had lost sight of Ichi a while ago he had disappeared into the huge crowd. "Thanks for the dance, I think I'm going to sit the next one out." She said as she gently pulled herself out of what looked to be a middle aged guy's arms.

"If you feel like another just find me."

Matsumoto nodded and walked away searching for a place to sit. She found a nice quiet corner and sat in one of the plush chairs there. She was pooped. She had danced so much her feet were hurting, but everyone had wanted to dance with what they had dubbed her as 'The Cinderella' of the party. Everyone there or so she was told was wealthy business or political people who ran in the same circle and a new face wasn't very common.

Ichi had introduced her to quite a few of them and struck up conversations about all different topics but he always tried to include her in them. She had felt awkward to say the least, she didn't care about half the things they were talking about. None of them had said anything about his wife though and she thought it was peculiar was that how the rich did things? Show up with a piece of arm candy and no one even bats an eyelid?

She searched through the crowds for Ichi but there were so many people she couldn't see him. She sighed to herself it didn't seem as if the party would be over anytime soon and it was already past her bedtime per se. She couldn't use her mother as a reason to leave though, she had called her earlier and the nurse answered. Her mother was tucked away sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her.

"Having fun so far?" Ichi's deep voice rolled over her like a wave and she jumped unexpectantly.

"Yes…yea it's a great party, everyone has been super nice to me."

"Because they are very curious about you my dear. Who is this beautiful young woman that walked in like a ray of sunshine?"

Matsumoto burst out laughing, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Too cheesy?" Ichi grin down at her "That's what I wanted to see that stunning smile. Want to dance?"

Matsumoto stared at his outstretched hand, blush creeping onto her cheeks. Her feet were killing her yet she stood and took his hand and let him walk her into the crowd of withering bodies.

He pulled her close to him, his hands rested lightly on her hips as they swayed to the music. "I'm glad ya came with me tonight Matsumoto, your very good company." Ichi whispered close to her ear.

She shivered unconsciously a blushing again. "I'm glad I came too, I'm having a good time, I haven't been to a party or done anything like this for a while."

Ichi said nothing just pulled her in closer, enjoying the feel of her breast pressed against him, the smell of her hair, the warmth radiating from her. "Don't worry about that anymore Matsumoto, now that you're with me, you'll be doing things like this a lot more."

Matsumoto glanced up him, he was staring over her shoulder a little grin on his face, "But…" How could she bring up his wife without sounding weird? She wasn't use to this circle where being married was apparently nothing but a slip of paper and going out with whomever you wanted to was permitted.

A slow song flittered through the room and Ichi pulled her even closer melding her body into his, she laid her head on his chest blocking out everything else and enjoying the feel of being in his arms, it had been so long since she felt like this. She felt wanted, well maybe that wasn't the word for it, she felt like a woman. She imagined that this was how Cinderella might of felt. When the night was over everything would just poof and disappear, but instead at the end she wouldn't get the prince.

She resigned herself to just enjoying the rest of the night and not think about tomorrow. Just enjoy the moment as he held her close his warm arms enveloping her. As the song ended he led her off the dance floor to her seat.

"You want a drink?"

"Yes please." He walked away and she sat down slipping her shoes off under her dress. Her feet hurt even more but it was worth it. She sat there for a few minutes waiting for him. She glanced around combing the huge room for him; she caught sight of dark hair. He was a few feet away talking to a tall raven haired beauty dressed as a sexy nurse. Her hand laid precariously on his arm, she smiling up at him. Ichi stood there grinning at her, they look like they were flirting. She felt like an outsider watching something she wasn't supposed to. It looked as if they knew each other, maybe old friends. She stood trying to get closer without being seen to hear what they were talking about.

She stood hidden behind a pillar and straining to listen to their conversation.

"I didn't know you were back in town, what a shame I would have came over and welcomed you back properly." She giggled suggestively at him.

"It wasn't planned." He glanced around searching for Matsumoto, he didn't want to be rude to Kinsley but he was tired of her throwing herself at him. She wasn't even being coy about it either, her blatant attempts at trying to seduce him was irritating.

"Well I'm free for the rest of the night if you want some company; I really enjoyed our last time together." She pressed her body against him and leaned in for a kiss.

Ichi pulled away and rolled his eyes, "Not interested."

"I knew it," She stepped away from him a revolted look on her face, "that skinny bitch you came with, she warming your bed now?"

"That's none of ya business and I'm gonna warn ya just this once, if you ever talk about her again you'll regret it." Ichi walked away a scowl on his face his eyes scanning the crowd for Matsumoto.

"Ichi I finally found you." Matsumoto came up behind him. She had been surprised at the way he had talked to that woman. Obviously they had been something in the past, what she wasn't sure of. She felt a little better know he wasn't going to take her home with him, it would have been super awkward in the morning. Having to make breakfast for her and him, knowing they were upstairs the whole night having sex.

"Are ya ready to go Matsumoto? I'm not in the mood for a party anymore." A frown was firmly planted on his face. She wanted to ask why but didn't and followed his lead out.

-Next Day-

Matsumoto woke up early to make breakfast, now that Ichi was there part of her job was making his meals. She got dress in her normal uniform and went to the kitchen. It didn't seem as if he was awake yet which was good, it gave her time to cook. She gathered all the ingredients for a big breakfast and set them out.

She was going to make omelets with toast, bacon and pancakes. She started mixing the batter for the pancakes when her phone rang; it was only six in the morning who could be calling her?

"Hello Rangiku Matsumoto speaking."

"Matsumoto did I wake you?"

It was Ichi, maybe he was calling to tell her what he wanted to eat, "No you didn't, I was just about to make you breakfast. I hope bacon, eggs and toast is ok." She could hear him laughing, "What's so funny?"

"It sounds good, Matsumoto but I've already left, I forgot to tell you last night that I was going to be out."

Matsumoto stared at food, it was a good thing he called or it would have been a waste, "Its ok I haven't started cooking yet, I'll just do the housework then."

"No you can take the day off today, finish unpacking and getting your mother comfortable or whatever. Besides I kept you out quite late last night, I'm surprised you're awake so soon." Ichi watched her face, her eyes darting around, she was probably wondering how he knew she was awake but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Me too, but I'm no slacker I take my job seriously and part of it is to have your meals ready for you."

"Very good to hear, I'm glad you're taking your job seriously. I've contacted the nurse from last night, she should be there around 8 o'clock. I've hired her to take care of your mom from now on, just to keep an eye on your mother while you are working, or just in case I have to steal you away to a random costume party again. Anyways I'll be back around eight so ya can have my dinner ready, I'll take it in my room if you don't mind."

"Do you have any preferences Ichi?"

"Nope whatever is fine. Also do something about the cat, see ya later Matsumoto."

The dial tone was loud in her ear, she had totally forgotten about Peanut Butter. She frowned as the cat in question nuzzled at her leg. She picked him up and carried him outside, "What am I going to do with you?" She set him down and went back inside to get his feeding bowl.

-Hours later-

Matsumoto sighed running her arm across her forehead. She had forgotten how hard cooking actually was. She was no gourmet chef but she thought she could handle a simple recipe. Never had she been so wrong. She had to throw away two batches of shrimp scampi before she finally got it right. She glanced at the clock ten minutes to eight, she hurriedly made a salad and poured a tall drink. She grabbed a bottle of water and stuck it in her pocket and carried the whole thing upstairs to his room.

She had nothing to do really all day. It had taken her less than an hour to unpack the rest of her stuff, the nurse had shown up right at eight. She was a small, plump, middle aged woman with light brown hair, greying on the side. She smiled and introduced herself then went to the back to her mom's room. She seemed nice enough. When she had gone to unpack the last of her mom's stuff, the nurse had already done it. Her mom was sitting watching TV with her and laughing at something

That had put Matsumoto in a good mood, her mom must really like Marjorie, she wouldn't be that comfortable with just anyone, she was a very good judge of character. Seeing her mom laughing again made her happy and she promised that when Ichi came home she would thank him. Matsumoto knew it wasn't necessary for him to hire a full time nurse, he didn't have to do it but he had and his thoughtfulness tugged at her heart. She shook her head pushing that thought out, she needed to stop thinking so much, she defiantly couldn't start falling for her boss, he was married after all.

She pushed the door open and frowned, his bed was a mess. She set down the food on the nightstand and hurriedly made his bed, and put up his suitcases in the closet. She took his clothes he had set out and hung them up nicely in the front of his walk in closet, she went into the bathroom to do a quick check it was fine. She sighed to herself, even on a day off she still had some work to do. She took one final look around making sure everything looked proper.

"I see I'm just in time."

She put a big smile on her face and turned around to greet him. Her face fell, a look of horror streaking her features.

"Ya made our room all nice and spiffy again thank you Moto-san."

A/N: So that's chapter three, I hope you guys liked it, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the fourth chapter of 'Maid in Love' sorry again on the late update but you know life and all that. Anyways thanks to 8ouji-Rui, exohkris, EmpressMinea, haeye and laisla for the review. I really appreciate the feedback, also thanks for the favorites and follows. Please read and review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, so pls don't sue lol, this story is for mine and maybe others enjoyment!

Matsumoto just stood there staring at him, her mind was playing tricks on her. She must have not had enough sleep last night, or drank a little to much. No way was Gin standing in front of her right now. She shook her head, and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them her boss would be standing there…

She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by a smiling face, just not the one she wanted to see, "Wha…what are you doing here Gin…" She could barely get the words out, it was impossible for him to actually be here, but here he was in the flesh, he looked the same but different. His usual unruly hair had been combed back, he was still incredibly tall, his boyish features seemed to have aged a bit where he looked the same yet a more sophisticated older version of the man she had fallen so hard for before.

"What do ya think I'm doing here Moto?" He stood perched against the door frame, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"You...you have to leave, my boss will be here an…any moment, you can't be here Gin!" Her brain had finally kicked in, she had to get him out of there before Ichi came home. She doubted he would take to highly to a strange man in his home. "Gin please you have to go..."

Gin busted out laughing and stepped closer to her, " Nah, I think I'll stay for while 'sides it looks like ya got a nice little dinner prepared, and I am feeling famished…" He took up the plate of scampi and took a big bite of it… "Mmm Moto-san, how come ya never made anything like this for me." He continued to scoop up the noodles and eat his eyes never leaving hers.

Matsumoto stood there horrified unable to move to stop him as he ate all of the shrimp scampi, her brain was so muddled right now she didn't know what to do… She didn't really comprehend the situation, somehow Gin had found her and now he was eating the dinner she had cooked for her boss who at any moment will walk in, all of the circumstances pushed her and she burst out crying. She couldn't help it, this shouldn't be happening what was she going to tell her boss…

Gin stopped eating when the tears started rolling down her cheeks, why in the world was she crying? He went over to her and tried to pull her into his arms, she pulled away, the tears freely running down her pink tinged cheeks, "Why are you crying Moto?"

She buried her head in her hands and continued to cry why was this happening, why did he have to show up right now? Just when everything was going so great? She couldn't muster up any words just sobs as he stood there staring at her. She ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Why Kami, why? Why does this happen to me? They had already sold the house, how was she supposed to find somewhere for them to live now? No way was Ichi going to be ok finding Gin there, he will tear up the contract and send her and her mother packing. She groaned wiping at her face.

Gin sat on the bed, taking off his jacket and waiting for Matsumoto to come out. Man the look on her face when she first seen him was priceless. He knew she was going to be angry that he was here but he didn't think it would be this bad. He frowned maybe it hadn't been the right time to reveal himself to her. He should have kept the façade up a little longer, feel out her emotions some more. He shrugged whatever, no matter how angry she was at him she was still under contract. He stood going to the bathroom, and knocked on the door, "Moto-san, come out here let's talk."

"No I don't want to talk to you Gin, I don't know how you found me or how you got here, I don't care I just need you to leave. If my boss finds you here he's going to be mad, and then he's going to fire me and then me and my mom will be out on the streets again, you might not care Gin," she paused trying to catch her breath. "What am I saying I know you don't care but I need you to leave I need this job." She steeled her voice to be as cold as she possibly could. "If you don't leave Gin I am going to call the cops on you!"

He stood behind the door imagining how she looked right now, her eyes puffy from the crying yet determination streaked across her face. He knew she would call the cops too, he smiled to himself, same girl he had fallen in love with, "You would do that to me Moto?"

She was silent for a few minutes then the door opened. She stood there her hand on her hips a scowl planted firmly on her face. "I would Gin, you shouldn't be here so please leave." Why wasn't he listening to her, why couldn't he understand?

He took a step closer to her and she took a step back, he sighed, "Look Matsumoto you're not gonna get fired, how do you think I got in here Matsumoto? This is my house I live here, I am your boss." He searched her face for any sign that she understood. "I am Ichi Moto-san, Ichimaru…Ichi get it now?"

Matsumoto stared at him her mouth agape, how was this possible, when she had left Gin he had nothing to his name but a few clothes and a car. He was lying, there was no way in a matter of a few years he could afford this house, but how did he get in she had locked all the doors because Ichi had his own key…Ichi…

It was all sinking in now, Gin had hired her to be a housekeeper for him and…and his wife! What in the world was he thinking? She was his ex-wife or had he totally forgotten that already? She couldn't be here when his wife came that would be to uncomfortable or was that what he wanted? To show how what she could have had if she hadn't been such an old fashion prude?

"I see ya finally get it Moto-san, now be a good girl and sit let's talk." He waved her to sit down on the bed.

"No, I'll stand thanks." She didn't want to be next to him no, she didn't want to be anywhere close to him she had to get out of here. "What the hell is going on here Gin?"

"I needed a house keeper and you happened to come highly recommended. You held up to all the praise too you did a fabulous job."

"Cut the bullshit Gin, there are plenty of agencies around, plenty of housekeepers that have way more experience, what is really going on?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what ya want me to say, I told you I needed a housekeeper, you happened to be one. Why would I hire someone I don't know, when I could get you, I know I could trust ya to do the work without stealing from me."

Matsumoto shook her head, it was all a little to convenient to be true, "so this live-in position had nothing to do with who I am? If I am not mistaken the job was just for a few weeks for a few hours a day, then you suddenly changed it."

"I didn't say that Moto-san. I thought this position would be beneficial for both of us. After I saw where ya were living…and I had a few extra rooms, why wouldn't I invite you to stay here?"

"Hold on, you were at my house? When…why?" This was all to much for her. Her head started spinning, she need to sit down she felt as if she was going to faint…

-Hours Later-

Matsumoto jerked awake sitting up in bed. She blinked her eyes getting used to the dark, the clock shown three fifty. She glanced around the room, what happened? She didn't remember going to her room and falling asleep. She stood up and stretched, she was in her night gown. When did she change? She went to the bathroom and washed her face her head was killing her. She reached into the cabinet and took some aspirin and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her stomach rumbled and she went downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. She checked on her mom, she was tucked away sleeping like a baby, she wished her goodnight and made her way to the kitchen.

The light was on in the sitting room, that's funny she usually turned it off before going to bed. She must have forgotten to. She grabbed her sandwich and went to the sitting room. She stopped at the doorway; it looked like Ichi was back. Ichi…Matsumoto went rigid panic running through her. Now she remembered what happened. Gin had come back but he was Ichi and she had blacked out? He must have brought her to her room and undressed her. Oh no…he had undressed her…

"Moto-san you're up."

Gin stood in front of her so close she could smell his aftershave, when had he come over had she been so lost in thought? "Gin…"

"Ya feeling ok Moto? You had quite a fall earlier I had the nurse check ya out before she left, said ya be ok wasn't sure though." She looked perfectly fine just a little drained.

"Oh yea I'm fine… just my memory is a little hazy right now, not even sure how I ended up in this." She glanced down at her nightgown, thanking kami it was a modest knee length.

"I put it on ya." He said it so nonchalantly that she was stunned.

How could he act so calm right now, he had undressed her and undoubtedly went through her closet to find something to put on her. "Why didn't you get the nurse to do it Gin?"

"Why? She was nice enough to check ya out, besides I've seen it all before, gotta admit though you've looked better."

Matsumoto's eyes widened and before she knew it her hand was against his face. Her hand print stared back at her in bright red against his pale skin. "What the hell Gin, you had no right…Your married for Kami's sake…I...I can't do this…" She turned away from him running back down the hall to her room locking the door.

Gin stood there unsure what had just happened, his cheek still stung from her slap. She might have lost a bunch of weight but she still packed a big punch. He sighed this was defiantly not going as planned. He hadn't thought it would go this way at all. Sure she would be furious with him, but in the end she would realize that she still had a job to do and get over it, then they would live together and he would win her back but the way things were going now it seemed as if it was not gonna happen. He shook his head; he couldn't do anything about it tonight tomorrow he would make it known to her that no matter what he would get her back.

-Next Day-

Matsumoto stood in the kitchen staring at the fridge. She rummaged through it taking out a few items to make breakfast. It didn't matter that Gin was her boss she still had to cook his meals and that's exactly what she was going to do. She would be the best housekeeper that he had and when she found a decent place she would quit and be rid of him. ~But for how long? Three years? He found you this time what makes you think he won't again?~ Matsumoto frowned when Gin left for work she would go to the bank and see if the check cleared then go house hunting if anything she could call Gaylord. Maybe not she hadn't seen him since he moved away a year ago for a job, maybe she should call him see if he could find something around his area.

Matsumoto stared at the table; everything looked good sliced bread, fresh eggs, bacon and coffee. She glanced at her watch it was 6:30 he should be coming down any moment unless he had left early again. He appeared as if he had been summoned by her thoughts. He nodded at her then took a seat at the head of the table. She had, made a plate for her mother and was going to bring it to her.

"Well I hope it's to your liking Gin, if you will excuse me…"

"Where are ya going, sit and eat with me."

"No," she thought better of it, "I mean I have to bring my mom some food."

"Bring her down; we can all eat together Moto-san, just like old times."

Matsumoto wanted to say no, desperately wanted to say go fuck yourself and leave but she couldn't not yet, not until she had a place for them to stay.

"Ok," was all she said as she walked away.

Ten minutes later Matsumoto sat and listened to her mother and Gin talking as if they were old friends. Maybe she hadn't really noticed or it hadn't really registered in her mind but her mom seemed a whole lot better. She seemed to smile more, maybe it was all in her mind but she looked years younger her frail body sturdier.

"What do you think Ran? It has been a long time since I've been out and about, seems like it would be fun." Muriel stared at her a small smile on her lips.

Matsumoto wasn't even sure what they had been talking about it, "What would be?"

"Marjorie thinks it would be a good idea for me to go out with her, maybe do some shopping and have lunch at a nice little restaurant her husband manages, I was asking you if you want to go with us."

"I would love to mom, but I can't. After I do the housework I need to go to the bank and take care of a few things, maybe next time."

Muriel nodded and went back to eating her eggs, one thing was for sure her appetite had increased

Gin sat there watching her intently wondering what kind of errands she had to do. She didn't have any bills she needed to go pay, she didn't have to go grocery shopping. He decided on following her for the day, checking out exactly what her 'errands' were. "Well I better get going, I'll be back around eight again tonight Moto-san. Make me some of that scampi like yesterday please."

Matsumoto nodded and watched as he left. She was sure she had some leftover scampi she would just heat it up. "Ok Mom I should get going now if I am ever gonna get my work done, Marjorie should be here any minute now."

Her mom nodded and went to her room, Matsumoto busied herself dusting and cleaning, her mind not on the task at all. She made up her mind, she was to going call Gaylord. She hadn't talked to him in a few months but hopefully he could help her. When she finally finished her work she went to her room and took a quick shower and threw on her best looking outfit. She said goodbye to her mom and called a cab.

-A little while Later-

Matsumoto sat in a little shop sipping some coffee. She had gone to the bank and the check had cleared, so not only was her paycheck in there but also 100k. She had almost fainted when she had seen the balance. She hadn't know what to expected, and it was a corporate check after all. Deep in heart she had thought that they had just gotten swindled out of the one thing they owned.

She glanced at her watch again, she had plenty of time, and it wasn't even one yet. No doubt her mom would still be out with Marjorie, probably eating lunch now. She wasn't really in a rush but Gaylord had said he would be there in 20 minutes, which had come and past. She had called him after visiting the bank. He had come back to town a few days ago to visit his family, and had agreed to meet her instantly.

"Ran-san!"

Matsumoto turned and stood a big smile on her face, "Gaylord! Oh my God!" She gave him a huge hug, "Wow you look so different! If it wasn't for your eyes I wouldn't know it was you."

He smiled at her; it had been awhile since they had actually seen each other, and he had lost a lot of weight and toned up quite a bit. "Yea what can I say, the sun and beach of Florida really agree with me I guess. Come let's eat I'm starving."

They sat together laughing and talking about what had happen since the last they spoke. He started a company which was doing extremely well and was now living in Florida with a beach house in Hawaii.

Gin sat there in the darken corner of the small place, watching Matsumoto. She had the biggest smile on her face, one he hadn't seen in years and she was talking to this guy as if they were the only two there. Errands she had said, this looked like a hook-up to him. The guy was familiar but he couldn't quite remember how he knew him. If only he could get a bit closer.

"So Ran, you said you had to talk to me about something?"

"Yea…I kind of need your help Gaylord. I need to find a house somewhere far from here, by the end of the week. I have 100k but since I can't just leave to go look for one I was wondering if you knew someone that might be selling one or if you know of such a place." She took a big sip of her coffee; she still couldn't get over how much he had changed. The big lovable teddy bear had changed into a sleek tiger. He looked good, very good and if circumstances were different she might have made a move on him.

"You called the right guy then Ran, I have a friend who is a real estate agent. Let me call her up and see what she says."

"Thank you thank you so much Gaylord, you're a life saver!"

"Life saver?"

Matsumoto glanced around unsure if she should tell him what was really going on, he had in fact told her not to marry Gin in the first place, "Well I'm kind of in a bind, I took a job as a in home housekeeper and sold my house to live there and then when it was all said and done my boss turned out to be Gin."

"Gin? You mean Ichimaru Gin? The guy you married?"

"And divorced but yea and the situation is just too awkward so I need to find a place to move with my mom."

Gaylord nodded, "Ok I'll see what I can do." He took out his cell and spent about five minutes talking to the person on the line. "She is gonna check her listings and get back to me in about an hour."

"Awesome thank you so much."

"Eh what are friends for Ran, now tell me what led up to you living with your ex-husband again."

Matsumoto nodded and went off into the story…

Gin stood moving to the small bar, he had donned a brown wig and wore dark sunglasses to blend in with the hipster crowd. He could see the guy a whole lot better and then it hit him, it was Gaylord. He frowned what was he doing here? Last he had heard he had moved to Florida to start a business or whatever. The guy was bad news, not only for his plan but for Matsumoto. If she was sitting there talking to him like that then she obviously didn't know what kind of person he was.

He had knew from when he started dating Matsumoto that he was no good, more than once he had caught him undressing her with his eyes, he had always been trying to touch her but Matsumoto never seemed to notice. Gin knew that Gaylord liked Matsumoto maybe even love he wasn't sure all he known then was that he was her best friend from high school and they hung out a lot but as the time past he saw what he knew was a one sided love on Gaylord's part.

Whatever they were doing it wasn't good, the sickly sweet smile on Gaylord's face and the total admiration on Matsumoto's told him so. He had to break it. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

"And so last night he shows up at the house and tells me it's his house…" her phone started ringing cutting her off, she searched through her purse pulling it out, it was Gin, she didn't want to answer it but in the end she did, " sorry it's my mom," she lied to Gaylord and excused herself stepping outside.

"Hello Gin."

"Are you home Moto-san?"

"Umm… no I stepped out to take care of a few things…"

"I'm leaving for the day now so please have some lunch on the table for me when I get there."

"Ok, Gin."

"See ya in about 20 minutes."

"Ok do you…" He had cut her off, she sighed going back in. "I'm sorry Gaylord but I have to go now can I call you later?"

"How about dinner later?"

Matsumoto debated it for a few seconds, she really should say no but she nodded, it was the least she could do for him, after all he was helping her out.

"Ok good, give us a chance to figure out where might be far enough away for you to move." He stood hugging her again and walking her out.

"Ok, I will see you about 8-830? We can meet right here."

He nodded, "You need a ride home?"

"Sure thanks again Gaylord."

"Don't mention it Ran," he said as they drove off.

Gin watched as they sped away, dinner at eight huh? Not if he had anything to say about it.

A/N: That's chapter four of Maid in Love! Hope you guys like it as always read and review pls. Also I put up a story a few days ago its kind of a prequel to Forced to Marry if you guys had read that, then check it out let me know what you think, Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter 5 thanks for the reviews/follows on this story. I always appreciate the feedback, helps me grow more as a writer! Thanks now on to the story as always please R/R!

A/N : I don't own any of the characters or the series Bleach this story is just for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

"Ran I have to go back to Florida tonight so I will not be able to make our dinner date tonight."

It was six thirty now she had been getting ready for said date until he called, "Is everything ok Gaylord?"

"Yea, just something has come up at work but I promise I will call you in the next few days, and while I'm there I will look for a place for you personally ok?"

"Thanks Gaylord, talk to you soon."

"Me too, talk to you later Ran I'm about to board my plane now."

Matsumoto nodded and hung up. Well she could wait a few days to get out of this house until then she would go about her job as if nothing was up and she wasn't planning on leaving the first chance she got.

-Two weeks later-

Matsumoto sat at the table with Gin, alone in the big house that belonged to him and his wife who had yet to show up. Her mother had left with Marjorie on a trip. She hadn't wanted her to go but her mom was he own woman and now that she was getting better she wanted to live her life while she had it or so she had said. So she had sent her on her way with a kiss and some money.

The days that had followed had been strange to say the least. She had felt lonely when her mom had left and busied herself with her housework which had turned out not to keep her mind off anything. She started hanging in the garden more which helped a little.

A few days after her mom had left Gin began to come home earlier. And took a few days off during the week. Meaning he was always around, everywhere she went to he found a reason to be there. If she was cooking he stayed in the kitchen sticking his fingers into the food or teasing her about wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron. She had started to appreciate him being there he always found a way to make her laugh.

He would follow her outside on the pretense of needing fresh air. He usually kept his distance opting to sit on one of the benches and watch as she tended to the roses and picked fresh fruit. Once he picked a flower and stuck it in her hair. He held her there for a few minutes just staring at her his fingers gently stroking her cheek. He abruptly stopped and went in leaving her alone to dwell on his behavior. Which she did excessively.

She couldn't figure out why he was acting like this, why he suddenly decided to spend so much time with her. It was like when they had first been together. It felt like he was courting her again, he was the same charming cute boy she had met on the street. She enjoyed the way she felt being around him but deep in her heart she knew it was wrong, he was married and she shouldn't get so hung up on him. She couldn't fall in love with him again.

"This is delicious Moto-san." Gin sat across from her eating the steak she had made, "You've become quite the cook haven't ya?"

"I guess, couldn't really afford to go out every night for dinner so had to learn."

He nodded shoving another piece into his mouth, "I couldn't either for a while but hey look at where we are now. We could be eating at any five star restaurant we want but to be honest I've always enjoyed your cooking."

"No Gin you could be there." Matsumoto sighed she wanted to go to her room and get away from him. How could he sit here talking about them doing stuff together yet not mention his wife.

Matsumoto's phone rang and she stood to leave to answer it, "You're not excused young lady." Matsumoto glanced at him and frown laying down her phone. It was Gaylord but she wasn't going have him listen to her conversation. The phone started ringing again, it had to be important for him to call right back.

"Hey…sorry I was in the shower…" She turned away from Gin and his suspicious look. "Yea I...I can talk."

Gin stood moving to where she sat and perched himself on the table next to her.

"In Florida?...I don't know…yea that actually sounds good. Ok can I call you back later? Ok bye Gaylord."

Matsumoto set her phone down and avoided Gins gaze. She stared at the steak in front of her, why should it matter to him he was married. He needed to worry about where his wife was and not her.

"Florida?" Gin asked his gaze never leaving her.

"Yea I was thinking of maybe taking a break for Christmas and going there." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible she didn't want to alert him to her plan.

"Not gonna happen." He stood stretched and walked away.

Matsumoto stared at his retreating figure what the hell did he mean, he couldn't keep her there sure he could fire her but who cares she wouldn't be coming back from her vacation anyways.

"Gin!" She went after him finding him in his room, his shirt discarded.

"What do you mean that's not going to happen? I'm entitled to some days off you know."

He glanced at her and shrugged, "Just what it sounds like Moto-san, ya aint getting no 'break'"

He walked to his closet grabbing some clothes and laid them on the bed.

"That is unfair Gin, you expect me to work 365 days a year? I do not think so, there are laws against that."

"Yea but there's laws against breaking a contract too."

Her eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't be breaking it, you gave me two weeks paid vacation in it."

"After six months of service Moto-san, which you're barely breaking the two month point right now and Christmas is what a month away? Nope not gonna happen Moto-san."

He went into the bathroom and didn't even shut the door, she heard him flip on the shower. Then walked out again a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You should take a good look at the contract again Moto read it and then read it again, until I say so you are mine." With that he dropped his towel and turned walking into the bathroom.

Matsumoto stood there for a second blushing. She picked up the contract and took it to her room. She would read all of it even the fine print there had to be a loop hole somewhere. Somehow she had to get away from this situation she couldn't be in the house with him any longer cause sooner or later her resolve would start crumbling she knew it. He was married now this wasn't three years ago when he was in love with her and her him, no he had a wife who he bought this house for and undoubtedly would be there any day. She sighed she had only gotten to page ten yet she was exhausted and she would have to wake at six to make him breakfast. She set the contract on her table and laid down willing all thoughts out of her head and fell asleep.

She woke up to the blaring music of her alarm clock. She changed then went downstairs, the lights were already on in the kitchen and she could smell coffee. She had hoped he would still be sleeping so she could cook in peace. No such luck. She stopped glancing around, Gin was no where in sight but the table had a spread of delicious looking food. She frowned maybe his wife had finally come and she was taking over making his meals. What should she do now? Go back to her room?

"Oh Moto your awake." Gin came up behind her in a dark blue suit his tie hung around his neck undone. "You could of slept a bit longer you know, I don't usually leave till eight."

Matsumoto didn't say anything just stared at the spread in front of her, "I was coming down to make your food, did you do this?"

"Ya, sit I want you to eat with me before I go."

"I thought you were leaving at eight Gin, it's not even six thirty yet."

"I know I have to pick up something before I go in so I am gonna leave early so would you sit so I can eat?"

Matsumoto said nothing else and sat in her regular seat across from his usual, he took a seat right next to hers, "Dig in and tell me what ya think." She nodded and hesitantly picked up her fork and took a bite out of the scrambled eggs. She slowly chewed it a surprised look on her face.

"This is actually really good, did you make these?"

Gin grinned as he ate another bite, "I tried to." He laughed, "But they turned out pretty bad so I just went to the diner and picked us up some breakfast."

Matsumoto giggled he still couldn't cook. He had almost burnt down their kitchen the last time he had tried. She could picture him standing over the stove a perplexed look on his face. Wondering what he was doing wrong. She stole a glance at him as he ate, his long slender fingers clutching the fork, his silvery hair hung in his face a small grin across his lips.

"I'm glad you like it Moto, I have to admit I kinda forgot how ya liked your eggs so I just got what I had. I think I nailed everything else though."

She nodded all of her favorites were there, down to her not too crisp bacon. He had really put some thought into it and she wasn't sure what to think about that. Should she be happy that he still remember what she liked or that he had been thoughtful enough to try and make breakfast for her. She was conflicted her treacherous mind thinking of how wonderful Gin was being to her yet she knew he was just being kind, he was probably trying to make up for last night.

"I really do appreciate this Gin you didn't have to."

"It was nothing Moto even though I kinda left a mess in the kitchen, I'll clean it later when I get back though." He put on his best apologetic face and Matsumoto laughed.

"It's the thought that counts Gin."

He stood glancing at his watch, he didn't want to leave but he had to, they were getting along so well right now he didn't want to break the moment, " I gotta go now Moto-san, go back to sleep for abit ok?" He picked up his suitcase then set it back down and tried to do his tie.

Matsumoto watched him fumble with his tie and couldn't help but chuckle. She went over to him and in a few seconds his tie was done, yet her hand stayed hovering over his chest her eyes staring into his. It seemed as if time had stop and it was just them, his face inches from hers, she could feel his heart beating under palm. Her eyes dropped to his lips, oh how she wished he would kiss her right now. Wished she could just forget about everything forget that he was… she broke out of the trance he was married now she couldn't do this, "So…sorry I guess I spaced out there for second." She took a few steps back already her fingers missing the heat of his body.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see ya lata Moto-san."

She nodded watching as he left, why did it feel as if a part of her just walked out the door? She didn't like this feeling at all. She had to stop thinking like this, they were over he was married and she wouldn't be the mistress she wouldn't be a homewecker. She sighed she had to get her mind off him. She had to get away from him before she fell back into his trap, before she falls for him again.

-Hours later-

Matsumoto sat under the apple tree in the backyard, Gin hadn't lied the kitchen had been a mess. Burnt pans and chopped peppers littered the stove. She had cleaned everything up put away the leftovers and done some cleaning. She had gone to his room and changed the sheets and made the bed. Now she sat enjoying the chilly breeze, the contract sat next to her.

She was nowhere close to finishing it but all that reading was giving her a headache so she was taking a break. He had been right though, she didn't get vacation hours till after her trial had ended. She didn't need them though soon she would be in Florida with enough saved up to tithe her over till she found a job.

Gaylord had found a nice place it was close to his and they were just waiting on some paperwork that she needed to sign and then the house would be hers. She had told Gaylord about the contract and he advised her to read it and see what it said about her quitting if there was anything Gin could do about that. So far there hadn't been.

She picked up the contract again and began to read it. After about an hour or so she found what she was looking for. If she quit without staying the first six month Gin could sue her for breach of contract, if she was fired before the six month were up she would have to pay back half of what he had paid her and she would get no severance package or anything else from him.

She frowned either way she lost. She wouldn't quit because she needed that money, and no doubt Gin would sue her and take all of it leaving her with nothing. She knew Gin would never fire her, he had some ulterior motive up his sleeve and letting her go was not part of it. Why had she been so blind not to have read the whole thing? Why had she trusted some strange guy who she hadn't even met?

She could hear the doorbell ring and she jumped running inside and to the front door, "Sorry I was in the backyard," she sat trying to catch her breath.

"Deliver for Ms. Matsumoto."

"That's me."

"Sign here please." He handed her a small package and left.

Matsumoto stared at the package for a few second then opened it. It was a necklace it was beautiful and probably very expensive. She turned the package over looking for who it was from but no name was on it. That was strange. She gently put the top back on it and set it on the counter. Maybe it was from Gin and if it was she defiantly couldn't accept it. He did say he had to pick up something before work was this it? What had change between them ? He had made breakfast for her and now this. She wouldn't dwell on this now she would ask him when he got home, speaking of which she should get started on dinner.

Eight rolled around and Gin was not there. Usually he was home right on time ready to eat. She glanced at her cell phone in case she had missed a called from him, nope. She sat down at the table and began to eat she was starving and she knew he would understand.

It was nine thirty when she gave up and put the food away. She covered a plate of food and left in the microwave for him when he got home and went upstairs to take a shower.

The room was dark when she stepped out, the cool air hitting her skin. She toweled off and slipped on her nightgown and went to bed.

Matsumoto awoken to hushed sounds coming from downstairs. She sat up; it was two in the morning Gin was probably home. She slipped on her robe and made her way downstairs, she glanced into the kitchen he wasn't there so she went to the sitting room, and peeked in. Gin was sitting there his jacket and tie gone a drink in his hand, next to him sat a redhead.

"Ya should of told me you were coming today, I would've picked ya up."

"It's ok Ichi I didn't want to bother you, beside I knew where to find you didn't I?" She scooted closer to him her hand falling on his.

"Yes and look where that got us, we've both had to much to drink. I know it's gonna be worse tomorrow."

Matsumoto stood there listening to their conversation wondering who she was. Was this his wife? She mentally compared herself to her. They were of the same build pretty much but she was a little bit taller and looked as if she just stepped off the page of vogue.

"Let's go to bed Ichi, I'm tired and still a little jetlagged from the flight." She pouted at him and he stood helping her up.

"Maybe all the wine ya had has something to do with that." She giggled holding onto his arm as he led her upstairs.

Matsumoto hid in the closet as they passed. That had to be her no wonder he didn't come home, she frowned tomorrow she would be meeting her and have to listen to their fairytale lives. She pulled her robe closer and went back to bed.

-Next Morning-

Matsumoto stood in the Kitchen. Gin was gone and so was his wife.

Rangiku, you don't need to make breakfast today for me I had to leave early. Sorry I didn't return last night either, I had something come up that I had to take care, also I need one of the guest rooms set up for company.

Thanks.

Ichimaru Gin.

Matsumoto grimaced as she read the note again, why would he need a guest bedroom wouldn't they sleep in the same room? Whatever she wouldn't think about it now she had to start working on the room. So that's the way it was going to be, she couldn't do it she couldn't watch the man she loved with another woman. It would tear her apart. She sat at the edge of the bed and stared out the window. How could he be so cruel to her, how could he be so nice to her one moment and then be so inconsiderate. What was she supposed to do? Her mind was conflicted she couldn't quit that would be the end of her she would be on the street all money gone along with their old house. But she couldn't stay here either she couldn't put her heart through this, it would kill her she knew it.

She shouldn't love him, but she did when she sat with him to eat, when he smiled at her when he looked at her she felt like heart would explode. It was the same feeling as before, only this time she knew it would be over soon, she knew that he didn't love her, she knew that her time would be up. How do you stop yourself from loving someone, how could you change the way you fell?

She left the guest room going to her own she called her mom with no answer she left a message and marked it as urgent. She dialed Gaylord and yet again no answer, she needed to talk to him. Maybe he could give her a job at his company. If he could it would make it easier to leave.

"Hey sorry Ran-san was in a meeting, what's up?"

"Umm I need to ask you a really big favor, I know I've been doing a lot of asking lately but you're the only one I can turn to."

"You know I would do anything for you Ran, just let me know what you need."

"I need a job, I'm going to leave, his wife came back last night. I can't stay here."

"I thought if you broke the contract he would sue you for all you had Ran."

"I know he will but I can't do it I can't set myself up for such a massive heartbreak that's why I am asking for a job. I don't care what position I can do it I know I can if you just give me a chance."

"Don't worry Ran, I can open up something for you." He was silent for a second, "Does this mean I should cancel the paperwork on the house?"

"I'm afraid so Gaylord I won't be able to pay for it, I'll see if I can hide enough for a place for a month or so and hopefully after I work a few weeks for you I will have enough."

"No I won't let you do that Ran, you can come and stay with me for as long as you want, I got plenty of extras rooms in my house your more than welcome. What time were you thinking of leaving, I could come and pick you up."

Matsumoto frowned the sooner the better but she needed time to pack, "By the end of the week hopefully. I can't thank you enough Gaylord I really mean it. You're the only who has stuck by me for so long."

"Ran-san I can say the same for you even when I was down you were there so forget about it don't get all mushy on me now."

They both laughed, "Love you Gaylord, thank you for being so awesome."

"Love you too, talk to you later Ran I have another meeting to go to."

"Bye Gaylord."

She hung up the phone and went downstairs. She made dinner and set it out when it got close to eight. She set the table for two making sure everything looked perfect. She made a plate for herself and took it to her room to eat. There was no way she was going to sit and eat with Gin and his wife. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing him looking at his wife the way she wished he would look at her. It would tear her heart apart seeing them being lovey dovey with each. She tried to force down each bite but her stomach was in knots. She flipped off the TV and listened for any sounds coming from downstairs before long she heard the door open. She sat there staring at the wall wondering what they were talking about or what they could be doing.

Nine rolled around and she got up and went down to the kitchen to clean up. It was quiet so she figured they had finish dinner and went to bed. She stopped halfway into the dining room. Gin was sitting there alone staring at his plate that looked as if it hadn't been touched.

"Gin?" She went closer to him; his plate was untouched which was odd because he always ate his food, "Are you ok?"

He turned to her and stared at her for a few seconds, "Yea I'm fine."

He looked horrible, he looked stressed out and downtrodden. "Are you sure you look pretty bad.." He nodded, "the guest room is ready I made sure everything was washed and put some toiletries in there."

"Doesn't matter don't need it anymore." He turned back to staring at his food, "She left Moto." He shrugged.

So that's why he was looking like that, he probably missed his wife. It was strange why had she come just to leave the next day, "Don't be sad Gin, everything will be alright." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

How could she stand there and say that bullshit to him. He had chosen the right time to peek in on her. Just in time to hear her tell Gaylord she loved him and she would be ready by the end of the week. Everything wasn't going to be alright she was leaving him again and he didn't even know why. He had thought the last two weeks he had tried to show her how it had been and how it would be if they were still together and it seemed as if she was falling for him again, but now she was going to leave how long would it take for him to find her again?

"She'll be back Gin."

He turned in her direction but looked past her, "Will she?" He was talking about her she wouldn't come back. He let out his breath, his shoulders slump he felt defeated.

"Go up to bed Gin, I'll clean up here you should get some sleep maybe you will feel better in the morning."

He nodded standing to leave he stared at her for a few seconds like he was about to say something but walked off.

-Later that night-

Matsumoto laid in bed staring at the ceiling watching the shadow on the wall. His wife had left no wonder he looked so forlorn. She hated to think it but now that she was gone maybe she could stay a little while longer, be with him for a few more weeks. She knew she shouldn't it would just hurt more when she had to leave. It would be torture knowing she could never really have him again yet just being next to him would make up for it wouldn't it?

Bright light from the hallway flooded her room then it went dark again. She heard his footsteps as he came to her bed. He gently caressed her hair as he watched her. The slow rise and fall of her breast with each breath. Matsumoto squinted her eyes trying to see him, he had a far off look on his face as he sat there. The bed tilted as he got up he took off his shirt and got in next to her.

Matsumoto gasped as she felt the heat of his chest on her back. She froze for a second then relaxed in his hold. He shouldn't be in bed with her she knew it but it felt so good to have his arms around her again, to be so close to him. His arm rested possessively around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Gin?" She turned to face him his eyes were closed a small smile on his lips.

"Do ya remember our first time Moto?" His voice was low next to her ear. " You were so shy, all ya did was blush the whole night."

This wasn't the right kind of conversation, she didn't want to remember those blissful nights spent in bed with him, "Well I didn't have that much experience Gin, and everything was pretty much new to me."

His hand left her stomach to cup her breast, "When I touched ya like this you made the cutest sounds Moto." His fingers brushed against her nipple and she let out a small moan, "Yea just like that Moto-san." His hand left he breast tracing the path lower and slip into her underwear. He gently explored her sex, as if he was relearning it. He kissed her neck softly as he slipped a finger into her, "Ya blushing Moto," He slipped another finger in and she gasped, clutching at the sheets. He turned her face to his and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. He kissed her hungrily as if he hadn't been fed in weeks tasting her sweet lips.

Matsumoto returned the kiss just as greedily enjoying the feel of his lips and the way his fingers were moving. She ground her hips against his hand desperately trying to reach the pinnacle of ecstasy. Gin pulled away to strip off his pants and her robe. She could feel the heat of his cock on her thigh it was hard and oh so inviting. "Moto-san tells me you want it; tell me you want me…" His voice was soft almost pleading. She looked up into his face, a pained look there. She couldn't do this, he was married. He didn't want her he wanted his wife… wasn't that why he looked so miserable earlier because she had left. This was wrong; she pushed at him trying to get him off of her.

"Gin...I...I can't do this, we can't do this." She pulled away from him grabbing her robe and putting it on.

"What, why Moto…don't ya want this?" He sat up in the bed in all his naked glory his cock still stood at attention.

She turned away from him of course she wanted it, what she wouldn't do to be one of those girls that didn't care if the guy was married, that could sleep with a guy just because they wanted to but that wasn't her. She would hate herself in the morning knowing she had slept with a married man. A married man she was in love with.

"Moto?" He had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Tell me what's wrong. Was I going to fast, felt like ya were ready? Do ya want more foreplay Moto? Tell me I'll do whateva."

Matsumoto turned bright red and then sighed pulling herself out of his arms, "I can't sleep with you, I won't be the mistress and I know you won't leave her. Your married Gin I…you should think about this before you cheat on her."

Gin was quiet for a few minutes then laughed for another few minutes. "My wife?" He turned her around to face him, "You are my wife, and I'm pretty sure if I took ya to bed right now it wouldn't be cheating."

"Wife…no Gin we had an annulment I...I...sent you the papers…"

"I didn't sign them."

A/N: That's chapter 5 to 'Maid in Love' I hope you guys like it! As always please read and review let me know what you think Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter six of Maid in Love I hope you guys like it. I always appreciate the feedback, helps me grow more as a writer! Thanks to aquasnowlou, sweetcrazyme, yuna92, tromatwenty1 8ouji-Rui, exohkris, EmpressMinea, haeye and laisla and the rest for the reviews/follows on this story! Now on to the story as always please R/R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, so pls don't sue lol, this story is for mine and maybe others enjoyment!

Matsumoto stared at him disbelief on her face, "You're lying Gin…" she stepped back away from him putting some much needed space between them. " So you mean we were still married the whole time and…and you didn't tell me? Gin what the hell were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "I didn't see why we were annulling the marriage so I didn't sign the paperwork. You never said anything, didn't even give me a reason you just up and left me Moto. What did you expect me to do? Just sign it and forget about our marriage?"

Matsumoto shook her head, she didn't know what she had expected. She had thought he would appreciate being free from her to do what he wanted or who he wanted. She frowned, her head beginning to hurt, "I don't know Gin, and I thought you would be happy."

"Happy?" Gin laughed as if he just heard the funniest joke in the history of the universe, " I was supposed to be happy that my wife of a day, not even a whole day just walks out on me disappearing to God knows where without an explanation then getting fucking annulment papers served to me? I was supposed to be 'happy'?" He was livid what was wrong with this woman?

He took a deep breath as he stared at her, the most wretched look on her face. This wasn't helping anything arguing wasn't gonna solve it. He sighed and turned away from her "Get some sleep Moto; we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Matsumoto nodded. She didn't want to do this now, not ever. How could he act like he was so innocent in all of this, like he hadn't done anything wrong. Whatever some sleep would be good to refresh her brain. She had a busy day ahead of her, no matter what she would get away from this, her heart was already breaking and she couldn't do this anymore. "Ok that's fine Gin."

He hesitated at the door, unsure what else to say then left closing her door behind him.

-Next day-

Matsumoto awoke to her cell phone ringing. It was a little before six. "Hello? Gin?" She sat up in bed her voice groggy and deep with sleep.

"Yes Moto, I went into work early today so no need to get up to make me breakfast. I'm going to try to get off early today. I just wanted to let you know so you could catch up on your sleep."

She scowled that's exactly what she didn't need to do, she had set her alarm for 6:30 but this was good. She needed to be gone before he came home. "Ok thanks Gin, what time do you think you will be here?" did that only sound suspicious to her or could he hear it too, "So I can have dinner ready for you when you get here." She added hoping not to alert him of her plans. That would be the last thing she wanted, him to come home and see her packing. He wouldn't let her leave and if Gaylord was there she didn't even want to think about what Gin would do to him.

"I'm booked into meetings all day until four. So hopefully none of them run over, if they don't I should be done around four so about four-thirty."

"That sounds good, anything special you want tonight Gin?"

"Anything is fine."

"See you then Gin."

"Ok see you later Moto-san."

For the first time she hung up first. She got out of bed and stretched, "That's what you think Gin," she said aloud to the empty room. She wouldn't see him tonight and if it all worked out he wouldn't see her ever again.

-4:35-

Gin opened the door quietly and set down his briefcase. He ran his hand through his hair and took off his tie and coat. No matter what he would get the truth out of her tonight, whatever it took he would find out why she left him in the first place. He glanced at his watch he was on time yet the house sounded incredibly empty. Even just her there would be sounds of her in the kitchen washing dishes or setting up the table.

He made his way to the dining room and stopped, the table was set but no food it was the same way he had left it in the morning. He went to the kitchen, there was nothing no food and no Matsumoto. Something was very wrong here. He hurried to her room, it was as spotless as ever. Everything looked to be the same, he went to her closet a few of her clothes were gone and her toiletries too. –Fuck- she had left? He knew something was up she had been way too submissive on the phone this morning, especially after last night. If he hadn't been in a fucking meeting all day he would have been able to watch her.

He stood for a moment hesitant of what to do, where could she have gone to? He went to his study and logged onto his laptop. He replayed the video of the day. He watched as she packed up some of her stuff and set it by the door. He fast forward through the tape watching as she went to the bathroom to shower and then answer her phone. As soon as she got off her movements were rushed and she ran to the door. He switched angles to see who it was, he should of known, Gaylord stood there with a big smile on his face.

He could barely make out what they had been saying but something about the plane was ready and they should get going. Gin frowned he should of nipped that in the bud the moment he had seen her talking to him at the café. He knew Gaylord was going to be trouble yet he had been stupid. Right when they were finally breaking ground in their relationship she ran off again. He should of known something was wrong from the way she spoke last night, thinking he would be happier without her. He thought he would come home and sit down with her and talk all that shit out, see what had made her leave him in the first place. He sighed if she had been any other woman he wouldn't give a damn. But this was Matsumoto **his** woman he was in love with her and he wasn't about to let anyone take her away from him.

-A week later -

Matsumoto sat patiently in a big office. Even though Gaylord was her friend he didn't want anyone at his company to know. He told her to come in for an interview, so here she was dressed in her best for the interview. She shifted her papers on her lap staring around nervously; the lobby was huge and nicely decorated. She could only imagine what the rest of the building looked like, She glanced at her watch checking the time, she had come in early to make a good impression. She smiled to herself at that.

"Ms. Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto looked up a tall red-head dressed impeccably stared down at her. "Yes that is me."

"Mr. Johnson will see you now, if you would follow me."

Matsumoto stood gathering up her stuff and followed her. "This place is pretty big I hope I don't get lost on the way out."

The secretary looked back at her briefly and half smiled.

Matsumoto stopped for a second a little taken back, she looked so familiar but for the life of her she didn't know where she had seen her. She tried to think where she would meet a woman like this, she had never been to Florida before. Maybe she traveled with Gaylord or he had shown her a picture with her in it. She shook her head it was something else but she couldn't pin-point exactly where.

The secretary stopped in front of a big door suddenly, Matsumoto caught herself before she collided into her, she had been lost in thought trying to figure out her identity.

She knocked and opened the door Gaylord sat behind a huge desk staring down at it.

"Mr. Johnson this is your 1'o clock Ms. Rangiku Matsumoto."

Gaylord stood and extended his hand a grin on his face, "Nice to meet you Ms. Matsumoto."

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Matsumoto shook his hand vigorously.

The secretary excused herself and Matsumoto burst out laughing, "Well that was kinda weird. I forgot how awkward it was to meet someone for the first time."

He beamed at her, his grin spreading from ear to ear. "Sooo what do you think of my company so far?"

"It's enormous, I didn't think it was going to be such a big place, you really did well for yourself. Also wow your interior decorator knows his stuff. The lobby, this office it's all so stunning!"

Gaylord smiled and nodded "Yea she did an awesome job I always get compliments on it." He cleared his throat, "Anyways Ran down to business. You will be working as an assistant secretary, I have a little office just down the hall set up for you. The work won't be to hard just basic paperwork and organizing and little errands through the day. You think you can handle it?"

Matsumoto nodded she could do it, if anything she would go to the library and read up on the basic stuff, this was going to be no problem at all she would be the best personal assistant he ever had.

"Ok then Ms. Blake will show you to the office you can take a look at it and explore the rest of the building become better acquainted, and then go home and rest up for work tomorrow bright and early eight o clock. I know you might be a little jet lagged it was a long flight after all."

"Thanks Gaylord, I really don't know how to thank you for taking me in and giving me a job."

"No need Ran-san, I know you would do the same for me."

"Yes I would. I should go now and let you get back to work. Is Ms. Blake the lady that just escorted me here right?"

"Yup she should be waiting for you."

"You know I could swear I've seen her before I just can't put my finger on where."

Gaylord glanced at her nervously, "Well you know what they say everyone has a twin out there somewhere maybe you're thinking of someone else."

Matsumoto laughed, "Maybe…see you later then Mr. Johnson." She giggled as she left the room.

Gin ran his hand over his face, another long day of phone calls and meetings. He had yet to find where Matsumoto had gone to. Gaylord could have taken her anywhere; he did have the means now that they could disappear for a long time. He tried her cell but no answer each time, even had his buddies call and still no answer. He was getting discouraged he wasn't really certain what to do now. She could be halfway around the world in the clutches of that dirty scoundrel without a way home. Who knows what he could be doing to her. He still couldn't figure out why Matsumoto couldn't see him for the dirt bag he was and now she was off with him. Since she had been gone all he could think about was what was going on was she safe, had Gaylord done something to her. He didn't know and all he could do was fret about it waiting for his contacts to get back to him.

He stood staring out his window, he had tried to get in contact with Muriel but hadn't had any luck. He had finally gotten ahold of Marjorie who promised to have Muriel call him.

-A few days later-

"Winston Incorporate, Natasha speaking, how may I help you today?"

"Yes I would like to speak to Mr. Gin, please tell him it's important."

"Your name?"

"Muriel."

"Hold please."

Muriel stared at the waves coming in, hoping Ichimaru was still in the office. It was past six so she wasn't sure.

"Muriel...Hello?"

"Gin yes it's me."

"Oh thank Kami. Do you know where Ran is?"

"What happened?" Muriel sighed, she knew her daughter would be mad at her but sometimes a mother does know best and hopefully in the end she would be thanking her. "She is in Florida she said she left her job with you and moved there. Tell me what you did to her Gin."

Gin sighed "I didn't do anything Muriel…"

"Then why did she leave? I thought you guys were getting along now."

"We were…," he paused unsure if he should tell her they almost had sex, "I don't know why she left. We were doing good, well great we almost made love…" he blushed deeply, which he never did, it was so awkward saying this to her.

"Then what happened?"

"She thought I was married or some crap like that."

"Well you are still wearing your ring aren't you?" Muriel shook her head, some guys didn't have a clue sometimes.

"Yes of course I am I never take it off."

"Did she know that was the ring from her marriage to you?"

"Yes...maybe…I don't know… I thought..." He stopped remembering the night he had brought his friend home. He hadn't wanted her to go home alone being drunk, so he had offered to let her stay there for the night. He had thought Matsumoto was sleeping, she must have seen her and got the wrong impression. Gin frowned why didn't that woman ever just talk to him?

"Gin, tell me why she left."

"I don't know why, she said we couldn't have sex and I shouldn't cheat on my wife and then I told her that she was still my wife because I never sign the annulment papers and then the next day when I got home from work she was gone."

"What are you going to do now Gin?"

"I don't know what to do, this is the second time she's left maybe it's just not meant to be. I don't think anything I do will make her happy Muriel…"

"So your just gonna give up, just like that Gin. Three years you spent looking for her just to throw it away just like that?" Muriel shook her head, she thought Gin had meant it when he came to her with his plan. She had went along with it of course, what mother would want to see their child unhappy, which Matsumoto had been. She had been torn up when she had left him yet she wouldn't go back and she wouldn't say why. Not only that but Ran worked herself so hard to take care of her she had deserved a break and love and Muriel thought Ichimaru would provide that for her.

"Where is she in Florida Muriel, I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do."

"That's the spirit my boy. She's working at Gaylord's I think every day but the weekends. I am not sure where she is staying but if you go to her work you should find her."

"Here I was thinking she would be halfway across the world. Thanks Muriel you are an angel."

"Yea I know. I'm rooting for you, don't let me down."

"I won't, by the way how are you doing?"

"Fine but I will be a lot better once I know my daughter is away from that grubby little man."

Gin laughed she was as astute as ever, "Ok then Muriel I gotta go, I got a plane to catch!"

A/N: That's the chapter! I think the next chapter should be the last, idk maybe not quite sure where the story will end! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring I know my updates are super slow but you know summer is here. Anyways please read and review and I hope you guys enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : So this is it the last chapter of Maid in Love. I hope you guys like it as always please read and review. And thanks to everyone that has supported me with reviews/follows/ favorites!

Matsumoto sat gazing outside the huge window. Gaylord was upstairs getting ready to go out, he had asked her to come along but honestly she didn't feel like it. She didn't feel like doing anything anymore. At work she couldn't concentrate at home it was hard to cook, to do daily task without thinking about Gin. She had left him yea, but the feelings she had for him hadn't left. She thought being away from him would give her time to think, time to forget just how close she came to giving into the passion between them. But it hadn't been so, her mind was filled with him, her body missed him. Missed his touches the way he smiled at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me Ran-san? It's going to be fun and it wouldn't hurt to have a lovely lady on my arm." Gaylord came down stairs looking devilishly good-looking.

If things had been different she could see herself with him. But they weren't, she was in love with Gin and it seemed no matter what she did she couldn't get him out of her mind couldn't stop loving him. "I really shouldn't, I didn't quite get to finish some of my work from earlier and I thought I could take care of it here. Beside, how are you going to attract anyone if I'm taking up all your time?" She tried to sound as positive as she could but found that lately it wasn't as easy as before. It took all she had to just to smile now.

"Why do I need anyone else when you're with me Ran?" He said a small grin on his face then he broke out in a full fledge one, "Ok but before the week is over I'm taking you out, no if ands or buts about it Ran-san, you understand me."

Matsumoto nodded she was thankful for what he was doing for her but she couldn't bring herself to want to go anywhere. "Ok Gaylord I got it."

When he left Matsumoto fished out her cell. No calls from Gin. It had been a few weeks since she left him, the first few days he had called her constantly and it took all the will power she had not to answer him and tell him how she felt. If only she could forget about their wedding day and pretend none of it ever happened. That she hadn't found him in bed with some floozy on their wedding night. They could be together, they could be happy. She threw her hand up and yelled into the empty house why was life so difficult why was her heart so treacherous missing Gin so much when she shouldn't. She went upstairs and took a shower dressing in the best she had and called Gaylord. Hopefully he would come back for her. A party would help to take her mind off of Gin even if it's just for a little while.

It had been past midnight when his plane had touched down. It had been too late to go to her work so he had checked into a motel and spent the night calling around, trying to find where she was staying. He was able to look up Gaylord's resident and had gone there but no-one had been home. He was anxious, ready to find Matsumoto and take her home, kicking and screaming if he had to. He glanced at the clock; it was 7:30 they didn't open till 8, if he left now he would be the first person there. That way he could catch her and speak to her privately.

- At the company-

Gin sat outside in the empty parking lot. Watching as slowly as each car pulled up and people went inside. He frowned it was past eight and he had yet to spot Matsumoto. He got out of his car and made his way to the front desk.

"How can I assist you today?"

He was greeted by a front desk receptionist. "I would like to see Ms. Rangiku Matsumoto is she in?"

The secretary glanced through a few papers, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No sorry I spoke to her a few days ago but I didn't think I needed an appointment to see her again. I'm sorry." He flashed her his most charming smile.

She glanced again at the paper and smiled back at him, leaning up a bit, putting some cleavage on display, "Well she doesn't have an appointment till ten today so I guess it will be ok for you to see her now." She scribbled something on a small little paper and slipped it to him, "Her office is on the second floor, second door on the right."

He glanced at the paper then smiled at her adding a wink then thanked her and walked off.

"Can I help you?"

Gin turned around to where the voice had come from, "I'm waiting for Ms. Matsumoto, do you know when she will be in?"

Ms. Blake stood frozen in horror for a second. What was he doing here? She should of known when Rangiku had come everything would fall apart. She had told Gaylord it wasn't a good idea to bring her here, but no he thought he was smarter than her and knew what he was doing. She hadn't wanted him to employ Rangiku and wished he would get over his one-sided love for her.

She smiled to herself maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Gin had obviously come to get Rangiku back and with her gone, Gaylord would be hers again or at least she could work on him and hopefully he would forget about Rangiku.

"Oh yes she should be any minute now, you can wait in her office if you want." She took out some keys and unlocked the door for him.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it." Ms., Blake said shutting the door behind her a shit eating grin on her lips.

Gin was beginning to think she wasn't going to show when he heard keys at the door. Finally he thought.

"Ok, I will get started on it right away Mr. Johnson." Matsumoto said as she closed the door. She fell back on it letting out a long sigh closing her eyes. She had fallen so behind on her paperwork because she couldn't stay focus. She apparently had a visitor waiting for her, but no one had been in the hall. Maybe they had left, she had been running late today. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts straight. She had way to much work to do to stand here.

"Better?"

Matsumoto's eyes opened slowly and she glanced around, landing on silver head of hair. She closed her eyes again.

"I aint going nowhere Moto, so ya might as well open your eyes."

"What are you doing here?" She walked passed him to take a seat at her desk.

"I need to talk to ya Moto, you weren't answering your phone and your mom told me you were here so I figured a nice little vacation would do me some good, and what better place than sunny Florida?"

"I don't want to talk to you Gin, please leave or I will have security escort you out of the building."

"You won't Moto, I know ya better than that. Just give me a few minutes Moto that's all I want."

"I really wished I could," she rolled her eyes, "But I'm actually really busy. I have a ton of paperwork to do and if I don't get the Salderson's account done Gaylord's going to have my ass."

"Exactly what he wants."

Matsumoto glanced up at him a questioning look her face then went back to inspecting her paperwork, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If ya can't see it then aint no use for me to explain it, you're not gonna believe me anyways."

Matsumoto frowned, she really didn't have time for this, "Gin can we maybe do this later. I actually have to work for a living. Gaylord was nice enough to give me this job and I don't want to disappoint him."

"What ya saying is this job is more important than us right? Our relationship is meaningless to you?"

"There is no us Gin. There hasn't been an US since" her voice caught in caught in her throat, "since the wedding. "She stared down at her papers unable to look at him anymore. She couldn't look into his eyes knowing that she was lying right through her teeth.

"You might think so Moto-san, but ya forgetting we are still married, meaning you are still my wife."

Matsumoto chuckled, "Married, you got to be kidding Gin. We never consummated our marriage, if I remember correctly you were already working on your next conquest." She wanted to scream at him, the pain of that night rushing back, but she held herself in check. Keeping her voice calm and her eyes on the work in front of her. If he could act like nothing happened so could she. She could be as flippant as he was.

"Bullshit Moto-san." He stepped closer to her desk slamming his fist on it. "What is wrong with you woman? What do I need to do, need to say to convince you I love you? ARRGGH" His voice had risen a couple notches, frustration taking over.

"You don't love me Gin. If you thought about it you would realize that. I'm not the naive girl that you 'fell in love with'" she actually did the quotations, " I think you miss me being so infatuated with you I would follow you to the ends of the world, do whatever you asked, blush because you paid me a compliment. That's not who I am anymore Gin, you've showed me that you can't just trust everyone, especially if you think you love them." A hint of sadness tinged her voice.

Gin stood there, trying to process all that she was saying. None of it explained why she didn't want to be with him anymore. When they had met he had been love struck. He had been a poor guy just getting out of college, not much to his name but big dreams. He had just got off of work when he had seen her. Her hair actually and then she had turned and that had been it for him.

"Moto…"

"What is going on in here?" The door opened Gaylord stepped in followed by Ms. Blake her hand crossed a smirk on her lips.

Gin turned to him, anger clearly written on his face, "Nothing that concerns you."

Gaylord took in the scene, Gin stood fist clench and Matsumoto sat in her chair hunched over slick trail of fresh shed tears glistened in the soft light. She turned away from them and he could tell she was trying to dry her eyes. "You need to leave Ichimaru, now or I will be forced to call the cops. "

Ms. Blake had told him Ichimaru was here he had thought it better to sit back and let Rangiku tell him to leave and don't come back but when he had heard the shouting he had come. He would never miss a chance to look betters in Matsumoto's eyes. What better light than to be the knight in shining armor coming to protect her.

"I don't give a shit Gaylord, call the fucking cops I aint leaving without my wife." He clenched and unclenched his fist. He wasn't leaving.

Matsumoto stood after trying to compose herself which she failed at, her eyes were red and puffy, her make-up streaked her cheeks. "Gin," Her voice was soft, "I promise we can talk about this later. I'm…I'm at work now. Please leave we can continue this conversation after I get off."

Gin stared at her and silently cursed himself. She had been crying and he hadn't even noticed. He had been to busy doing what, trying to force her to see his way? Telling her how much he loved her yet he couldn't see how much stress he was putting her through, yet he knew if he left she would leave again and he couldn't have that," I can't risk ya running off again Moto, if ya mom didn't tell me where you were I would never have fou…"

"You can wait in the parking lot all damn day I don't care Gin, if you can't trust me to keep my promise then how can you say you love me?"

Gaylord had been on the phone the whole time and before long the security were at the door.

If had been different circumstances he would say fuck it but in light of Matsumoto's words he walked out followed by the security guards, he could hear Gaylord fawning over her, asking if she was ok, if he had laid a hand on her.

-Later-

Gin had sat outside the building the whole day. At four Matsumoto walked out her head hung low behind Gaylord. She glanced around her eyes meeting his. She said something he couldn't make out to Gaylord then walked over to him. She got into the passager seat and turned to look at him.

He said nothing as he took off. He stared at the road trying to think of what he was going to say to her, what could he say to her?

Matsumoto stared out the window. She was so tired, all the arguing had drained her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone, give her a chance to get over him. She watched the buildings pass by thinking about their conversation in her office. He had said he loved her, but she couldn't believe it. If he had loved her so much why had he spent their wedding night with someone else? She stole a peek at him, he had called bullshit when she said they hadn't consummated their marriage. But she had walked into the room a woman was in bed with him, he had been sleeping…

The woman. She concentrated trying to picture the woman's face. After so long of trying to blur it out mind and forget her it wasn't easy to make out her features. Matsumoto gasped, "Gin we need to turn around."

Gin glanced at her for a second, "You can get it tomorrow."

"No Gin we have to go to Gaylord's house, I have a suspicion and I want to see if it's true."

He let out an aggravated sigh, as he hooked a U-turn and headed for Gaylord's house.

-Gaylord's House-

Gin followed behind Matsumoto annoyed that she was once again putting off their talk. Whatever she was so worried about could be put off till tomorrow.

Gaylord sat with Ms. Blake in the living room, she looked as if she was close to tears and Gaylord's face was red. He stood when they entered the room, glancing from Matsumoto to Gin.

"Ran-san I didn't expect you back so soon, did you get everything sorted out?" He shifted from one foot to another, trying to smile but she could tell it was forced.

"Not quite Gaylord." She looked at Ms. Blake, searching her face mapping it out in her head, focused on picturing her with flaming red hair. As the image came into her mind Matsumoto gasped, her eyes narrowing.

Ms. Blake stood shakily seeing the look on her face, "I sho…should get going. I have some important phone calls to …"

"No, sit Ms. Blake we are going to get to the bottom of this right now." Matsumoto stood in her way, she might look like she was all beauty but she wasn't. She was tall enough to be intimidating in certain situations .

Ms. Blake backed away from her sitting down slowly, she glanced at Gaylord and shook her head. She knew sooner or later this was going to happen. The truth was going to come out.

Gin stood there intrigued. He had no clue what was going on right now, the tension in the room was palpable. He looked at the other three occupants of the room. Matsumoto stood hands on her hips, her faced marred with determination. Ms. Blake had shrunk in her seat, her head in her hands. Gaylord stood there uncomfortably staring at somewhere past Matsumoto.

"Ran-san, what's the matter? Has Ms. Blake been treating you harshly at work?"

Matsumoto frowned trying to figure just how this woman had become employed by Gaylord, she was trying to put all the pieces together in her mind but one thing stood out. Why would she do it? "Gaylord how long has Ms. Blake been working for you?"

"Four and a half years." He just doomed himself there but it was going to come out so might as well not make it any worse by lying.

"What is this about Ran-san?" Gaylord's voice was shaky.

"I wanna know the same thing Moto, if it aint important you can talk to them about this tomorrow, right now I wanna continue our talk, this bullshit can wait."

Matsumoto spun around to face Gin franticly, "This woman slept with you on our wedding night Gin. Is that important enough for you?"

Gin glared at Matsumoto skepticism clearly written on his features, "What the fuck are ya talking 'bout Moto? I've never seen her before today." He searched Ms. Blake's face for any distinguishing feature that stood out to him with no luck. He hadn't slept with this woman.

"I know that's what I am trying to figure out here Gin." She turned to Ms. Blake who still had her head in her hands, faint sobs escaping her she was visibly shaking now, "Ms. Blake tell us what happened."

She didn't even look up, as she tried to stop crying, she ran her hand over her face a few times and then stared at the plush carpet, "I drugged him, and got into bed with him and waited till you got there. I didn't want to do it I swear, "She said in between sniffles, "Gaylord told me…told me that it was for your best interest. You were his best friend and he said Ichimaru was totally wrong for you. You had went into the marriage not knowing how horrible he was and he was trying to protect you." She exhaled eyeing Matsumoto searching for a sign that she believed her, she went back to looking at the carpet. "I didn't want to do it but I was afraid I would lose my job, I had only been working there a few months."

"If I had known that he just wanted you for himself I would never have done it Rangiku, I would never break up true love." She stood hugging herself trying to continue , " It was only after a few months (a few months later) that I found out Gaylord was in love with you and he had set it up so you would leave Ichimaru and then he would have a chance with you. I wanted to call you and tell you but Gaylord threatened to fire me if I did and I really needed that job, I didn't have any other skills to fall back on and he had been so kind to me…" she gazed at Gaylord a desolate look in her eyes, " to tell you the truth I was in love with Gaylord and would have done anything he wanted. " she peered at Matsumoto watching as all she had said sink in, " I am sorry, I really am Rangiku…I was stupid…"

Matsumoto studied Ms. Blake. She was like her in so many ways, doing something stupid in the name of love. This wasn't her fault, she felt sorry for the young woman having to live with an unrequited love for so long, know that he wanted someone else. She turned to Gaylord he had taken a seat, as everything had come out.

He couldn't look at her, yea he was in love with her he had been since they were in high school, now he knew he wouldn't even be able to call her a friend, "I'm sorry Ran, and I really did think he was wrong for you…"

"Just stop Gaylord. This whole time you knew what happened and how I felt when I left Gin. You knew and you didn't even feel an ounce of guilt for breaking us up did you?. How could you say you are my friend?"

"I was in love Ran…"

"I was too, I loved you as a brother but I was **in **love with Gin. You knew that Gaylord, I could never have seen you as anything but my best gay friend. Someone I could count on for anything, and I thought I had been the same for you. "

"I'm not gay." He said a little annoyed.

Gin snickered under his breath, no wonder Matsumoto never noticed him flirting with her, or undressing her. She thought he was gay. Somehow it seemed inappropriate to laugh right now but he couldn't help himself.

"Sorry you never once made a pass at me or any other girl for that matter so I just figured you were and weren't ready to come out of the closet yet." She shrugged.

Gaylord sighed, "Can you forgive Ran? I know I don't deserve it…"

"Damn right ya don't." Gin chimed in.

Matsumoto threw him an irritated look and he rolled his eyes, "It's going to take time. I do appreciate what you did for me in my time of need and I will pay you back Gaylord but for right now I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Gaylord nodded he knew that's how it was going to end up.

"I'll send someone for my things. Goodbye Gaylord, Ms. Blake."

-Later-

Matsumoto laid peacefully sleeping on his private jet. Gin watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. After everything that had happened today he couldn't blame her for falling asleep. All this time they had been separated because of something neither one of them had control of. She really thought he had spent their wedding night having sex with someone else, yet she was so prideful she hadn't said a word to him about it.

Now he finally saw why she had ran away from him with out and explanation. If only she would of said something before, they wouldn't have spent the last few years apart. They had a lot of making up to do. When they got home the first thing he was going to do was consummate the marriage. He smiled to himself.

"Get all the sleep ya need now Moto-san, I'm gonna wear ya out tonight." He said as he leaned down giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. She stirred blinking in the dim light.

"Are we home?"

He smiled down at her lifting her up and holding her against him, "Almost, go back to sleep Moto-san."

She yarned and then buried her head in his warm chest. "Love you Gin."

He held her tighter, "love ya too, Moto." He had gotten her back at last minus the kicking and screaming.

Epilogue:

Matsumoto gently helped her mother out of the car. This was a happy day for all of them. Everything seemed to have settled down. Gin and her renewed their wedding vows and actually had a honey-moon this time. She blushed still remembering just how passionate he had been in bed. He looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking and winked.

She had received an email from Gaylord. He had invited her to his wedding to Ms. Blake. It hadn't taken him long afterwards to see that he had someone right in front of him that could love him the way he desired. They would be marrying at the end of the year.

Ms. Blake better yet Penelope had called to apologize again and congratulate her on her wedding. She thanked her for being so understanding and even invited her to lunch next week. Even though the whole experience had been horrible it had turned out pretty good, In fact she gained a new friend when all had been said and done. Matsumoto smiled to herself thinking that it had been almost a year now that she found herself as Gins maid only to end as his wife again. She glanced at the two people next to her and thanked Kami that it all worked out.

Muriel held tight to her daughter's hand. She was blindfolded for what reason she didn't know, but they said that they had a big surprise for her. When she had come back from her trip with Marjorie she found all of Rangiku's clothes had been thrown out. She had been worried until Rangiku had come home. She had thrown away some of her old stuff because she didn't need it anymore. Instead of being the maid she was going to be the wife.

The grin that had been on her daughters face had let her know she had done the right thing. She and Ichimaru had found their way back to each other. She didn't really care how Muriel was just happy that Rangiku was happy.

"Are you ready mom?"

"Been ready, can I take this off now?"

"Yes Muriel go ahead." Gin stood next to Matsumoto watching as Muriel removed the blind fold and her eyes went wide.

Muriel was shocked. This was her home but it was different. It looked as if it just came out of Home and Garden. It was beautiful. The grass was the greenest she had ever seen, flowers of all different colors bloomed in the front. She turned to look at her daughter and son-in law tears in her eyes.

"We thought you would like it mom, I know how much you loved this old house."

Muriel nodded still unable to speak.

"Go inside and check it out Muriel."

Muriel nodded again her words caught, she didn't know what to say. . She went inside remembering just how it had looked before it was perfect she looked outside a little vegetable garden had already been started. She looked through the rooms, each as beautiful as the last until she got to the last room. A big grin spread across her face. The tears coming freely now .

"Reckoned ya would like to have him…"

"Or her." Matsumoto grinned.

"Or her sleep over sometimes."

Muriel laughed, tears of joy running down her face, she was finally going to be a grandmother.

A/N : SOOOOO that's the end of Maid in Love! I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Gin and Matsumoto have to be my favorite couple ever in Bleach. I want to thank everyone that reviewed/follow/liked this story its always motivation to keep writing!


End file.
